Io e Te Tre Metri Sopra IL Cielo
by Just.Jayx
Summary: -Es como tocar el cielo con los dedos ¿o no?- Pregunta ella mirándolo. -No, es como tocar a, “tre metri sopra il cielo...”-
1. La Fiesta

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ¡no lean si no les gusta el lemmon y si no quieren imaginar a los personajes diciendo malas palabras XD!

**N/A: **Muy bien, mi mente sencillamente no para, así que esto es lo nuevo. Ok, mi inspiración fue la película y el libro de "Tri Metri Sopra il Cielo" (Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo), quedé prendidísima de la peli hasta que vi el final, ¡lo odié!, así que me dije a mi misma; esto necesita un final mejor XD. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**-****Io e Te; Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo****- **

**(-****Tú y Yo; Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo****-)**

-Es como tocar el cielo con los dedos ¿o no?- Pregunta ella mirándolo. -No, es como tocar a, "_tre metri sopra il cielo_..."-

**Iera Parte: Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo**

**-La Fiesta-**

En algún departamento lujoso, ubicado en la mejor zona de Roma, ella se prepara para ir a clase a primera hora, estudia el último año de secundaria en una escuela sólo de chicas, lleva el cabello suelto un poco más abajo de los hombros agarrado arriba con un cintillo blanco muy fino, el uniforme consta de una falda azul marino que debe ir diez centímetros más debajo de las rodillas y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello con una pequeña cinta atada en un lazo del mismo color de la falda que no favorece la hermosa figura de la joven, lleva zapatos escolares negros con las medias a unos cinco centímetros más arriba de los tobillos, es de tez algo pálida y a diferencia de su hermana no está maquillada, sus ojos color chocolate son profundos, misteriosos, a simple vista y con esta vestimenta, no deja mucho que desear, son las seis y media de la mañana, sus padres esperan en el auto y su hermana no para de hablarle acerca de su nueva víctima, un niño ricachón que planea conquistar en la fiesta de esta noche, ella sólo sonríe y le repite a su hermana que su madre va a matarla, salen del departamento dejando a la criada en casa y bajan en el ascensor, llegan al bello Mercedes Benz negro y suben sonrientes, Bella Swan tiene una vida normal, es una adolescente que a veces hace una que otra travesura, es excelente alumna y nunca tiene problemas serios con sus padres, una joven que inspira ternura pero no es tan inocente como aparenta, a pesar de todo, su vida es algo, aburrida, rutinaria, muy, normal, ella sabe que en lo más profundo algo le falta a su vida...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en otro departamento un poco más pequeño, él, acaba de llegar de Dios sabe donde, su estilo es bastante desaliñado, mide alrededor de un metro noventa, tamaño heredado por su padre, lleva unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero juvenil, debajo de ésta, una franela negra cubre su bronceada piel, tiene el cabello de color cobrizo y totalmente desarreglado en unos rulos seductores, sus ojos verdes vuelven locas a todas las chicas que se dejan encantar por ellos, se quita la chaqueta y la deja caer en un sofá blanco que está en la sala, entra a su cuarto y se quita la camisa y la lanza en una cesta rebosada de ropa sucia, deja al descubierto su bien formado pecho, todo un adonis, se deja caer en su cama devastado, con los pies se arranca los zapatos y medias, mira fijamente el techo tratando de encontrar un punto que llame su atención pero todo es blanco, su hermano mayor se asoma por la puerta y le recrimina por su comportamiento y éste se limita a ignorarlo, su teléfono vibra y observa la pantalla, un mensaje de texto, Tanya, _"¿Te veré esta noche?, espero verte, de verdad",_ se burla y se pregunta a sí mismo:_ -¿Acaso cree que por un polvo ya somos algo?, que ilusa-_, Edward Masen, un joven que sólo sabe buscar problemas, apenas salió de la secundaria se dedicó a la vida desenfrenada, hace todo lo que quiere, un día duerme bajo las estrellas, al otro está en casa de su hermano y así, y al igual que Bella, algo falta en su vida.._._

En cuanto Bella llega a la escuela, baja del auto junto con su hermana y se encuentra con su mejor amiga, Rosalie, su hermana también se encuentra con otro grupo y desde allí no se ven hasta el medio día. Bella se agarra del brazo de su amiga, una rubia de curvas espectaculares que el uniforme disimula bastante bien, cuya personalidad atrevida y extravagante no pasa desapercibida. Comienza a preguntarle acerca de su encuentro con un joven la noche anterior, y ésta muy frescamente le contesta que sólo se limitó a tener sexo con él, y dejó bien en claro, que el tipo en cuestión, no era muy bueno, ambas ríen disimuladamente, Rosalie le pregunta a su amiga acerca de la salida con Mike al cine y ésta le habla de lo grosero que fue; esa tarde, en el cine, el chico se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos al muslo de la chica, y ya que ésta llevaba falda, no fue difícil tocar lo que no debía, Bella lo observó con molestia y él se detuvo, luego, en el auto del joven, a mitad de un beso, el tomó una de sus manos y la llevó al bulto en su pantalón, de la ira, Bella le dio un apretón que de seguro le hizo recordar la primera vez que vio la luz en la sala de partos. Entraron a su respectivo salón e intercambiaron tareas con otras compañeras, en la materia de inglés no todas eran tan buenas como Bella y una que otra chica, la profesora entró y todas se pararon en sus respectivos escritorios, en cuanto ésta se sentó las jóvenes la imitaron, la mujer que aparentaba cincuenta años sacó un bolígrafo y revisó un cuaderno empastado, nombró algunos apellidos y las aludidas se levantaban, una de ellas, Rosalie, quien no entendía absolutamente nada del idioma.

-Hale, lea y traduzca lo siguiente- Refiriéndose a Rosalie, se levantó y escribió en la pizarra la fulana frase y Rosalie comenzó a leer entrecortadamente.

-_"If you live here, and your mother in Texas, how can you visit her?"_- La vieja la miró como si fuera un insecto y se distrajo un poco con un cuaderno, Rosalie miró a Bella y ésta le decía la traducción en voz muy baja y Rosalie apenas y pudo captar. –_"Si vives aquí, y tu madre en Texas, ¿cómo puedes visitarla?_"- La mujer la miró de reojo y luego miró a Bella.

-Señorita Swan, si de verdad tiene tantas ganas de participar, ¿porqué no viene y lo hace aquí al frente?-

-Aún no es mi turno profesora, no estoy preparada...-

-¡Entonces guarde silencio o la nota que tendrá su compañera se la descontaré a usted!-

Bella hizo una mueca de disculpa hacia Rosalie y ella encogió los hombros. Así, transcurre el resto del día para la joven estudiante. Mientras, a las once de la mañana, Edward despierta, se levanta de la cama, se da una ducha, se viste, se come lo primero que encuentra en la nevera y toma las llaves de su moto, se coloca la chaqueta y toma el casco. En cuanto llega al estacionamiento ve su hermosa moto negra con piezas cromadas y otras grises, sonríe y se sube a la misma, la enciende, se coloca el casco y arranca a toda velocidad. Va por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sólo mira los autos, la gente, las calles, más de lo mismo, siente que su vida sigue siendo lo mismo desde hace mucho. Bella sale de la escuela, se despide de su amiga y se dirige al auto junto con su hermana Alice, algo parecida a ella pero más flaca, de nariz perfilada y cabello corto, una vez en el auto con sus padres, se dedica a hablar de cómo ha ido su día. El auto anda por las calles a una velocidad aceptable, Bella va en el asiento trasero y observa por la ventana a las personas, se detienen ante la luz roja, al lado del auto una enorme moto hace un ruido ensordecedor, Bella sale de su ensoñación y voltea a mirar al susodicho, éste se quita el casco y lo pone entre sus piernas, el joven se ojos verdes sonríe y Bella sólo alza una ceja.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-

-No, gracias-

-¡Vamos, te divertirás!- Insistió Edward con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo- Contestó Bella secamente.

-¿Quién es Bella?- Preguntó el padre curioso.

-No es nadie-

-¿Nadie?- Se metió Edward. –Soy tu amigo, nos conocimos hace tiempo, en tus sueños más anhelados me has visto y adivina qué hacemos en ellos- Dijo con voz victoriosa y riendo en voz alta.

-¡Idiota!-

-Ahora veo cual es tu problema...-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó una Bella molesta.

-El sexo-

-¡Que te den!- Gritó Bella en el momento en que el auto aceleró, Edward rió por lo bajo, se volvió aponer el enorme casco y aceleró.

Se dirigió al punto de encuentro con sus amigos, una plaza abandonada donde había unas largas escaleras, paró su moto al pie de estas y se bajó sacándose el casco. Algunos jóvenes tan acuerpados como él, se acercaron y lo saludaron, otros sólo alzaron la mano, se abrazó de su mejor amigo y lo tomó por e cuello con fuerza como si quisiera ahorcarlo, bromearon un rato y luego se soltaron, se acercaron a la moto de Emmett, el amigo de Edward, y revisaron algunas cosas que parecían funcionar un poco mal, la tal Tanya no paraba de mirarlo, se lo comía con los ojos, se acercó a él con pasos lentos la joven de curvas pronunciadas y cabello castaño, ella trataba de parecer tierna, inocente, pero alto "kilometraje" se notaba a simple vista, Edward se enderezó y ella aprovechó para pegarse a él, llevó sus manos a su cuello y él se tensó.

-¿Vendrás a mi casa esta noche?-

-No lo se...- Contestó soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Qué pasa?- Peguntó la joven confundida.

-Eso me pregunto, ¿qué pasa?-

-Edward...- Rió con nerviosismo. –Vamos, tú y yo...-

-Sólo fue un polvo Tanya, sólo eso...-

-¡No seas grosero!, vamos, sabes que te quiero, Edward...- Forcejeó un poco con él pero obvio, él es más fuerte.

-¡Basta, a todos les dices lo mismo, déjame en paz!- Se alejó de ella, dejándola enfurecida con una amiga.

-¿Y qué, la Tanya, te agarró?- Le dijo Emmett en tono de burla y Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Vale, está bien, no toco el tema!-

Mientras los jóvenes revoltosos conversaban y lanzaban pestes a las mujeres, Bella se arreglaba para ir a su clase de ballet. En cuanto se termina de alistar sale del departamento y su madre la acompaña a su clase como todos los días. Renée, la madre, observa a su hija orgullosa mientras practica la coreografía de su próxima presentación, ella sólo quiere lo mejor para sus dos hijas, pero sabe que una de ellas, Bella, no es del todo feliz, sabe que ésta no sonríe sinceramente desde hace mucho, piensa que la causa es que no tiene muchas amistades como ella, que le hace falta socializar con gente de su mismo nivel, y quizás, salir con un chico que la realce, uno que tenga un buen apellido y muchos millones que heredar. Mientras Bella danza, piensa y sueña despierta, con ir más allá del horizonte; salir de casa y vivir su propia aventura, pero sólo son sueños que quizás nunca podrá alcanzar. Termina su práctica y regresa a casa con su madre, conversa un poco con ella acerca de la fiesta de esta noche y su madre no deja de preguntar con insistencia si en esa fiesta sólo habrá jóvenes de su clase, Bella asiente aburrida. Al cabo de unas horas las hermanas se arreglan para ir a la dichosa fiesta, el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Angela, otra niña adinerada de la escuela. Alice usa una minifalda de jean y una blusa morada, se maquilla de un modo que la hace ver mayor de lo que es y se acerca a su hermana para preguntarle cómo se ve.

-¿Cuántos aparento arreglada así?- Bella la observa de arriba abajo.

-Aparentas unos, trece...-Contesta bromeando.

-¡No me jodas, tengo quince!-Vuelve a verse en el espejo. –¡Necesito verme mayor, ayúdame!- Bella ríe y la ayuda con su maquillaje y peinado. –Lo siento, esta noche, van a besarme, ¡será el primero!-

-¡Por Dios Alice, estás muy chiquita, ¿cómo piensas en eso?!-

-¡Tú no eres muy grande hermanita, eres una anticuada!, además, tú has hecho cosas peor que yo- Insinúa Alice con sarcasmo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Crees que no se lo que pasó con Mike el otro día?- Se echó a reír y Bella abrió la boca en modo de asombra para luego reírse también. –La vida es corta Bella, ¡disfrútala, haz algo loco, se rebelde!-

Bella pensó por un momento en las palabras de su hermana, tenía algo de razón. Se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, vestía más recatada que su hermana pero no por eso dejaba de verse linda, usaba unos jeans oscuros tipo tubo y unas zapatillas negras patentes, tenía puesta una blusa negra con un adorno plateado en el pecho y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo, apenas y maquilló su rostro. Rosalie ya esperaba abajo del edificio en un flamante auto deportivo rojo pagado por su padre socio de una empresa petrolera, las jóvenes se montaron el dicho auto y se dirigieron al lugar donde se daría la fiesta, Bella sólo sentía que iba a una fiesta más, nada diferente, sin pensar que esa fiesta le cambiaría la vida. Por otro lado un grupo de jóvenes algo descarriados se jugaban entre ellos, tomaban cerveza barata y los que estaban emparejados se atascaban a sus novias, Edward estaba recostado de las escaleras y miraba las estrellas con detenimiento, Tanya lo miraba de vez en cuando con miedo de acercársele, el joven corpulento sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo encendió y comenzó a aspirar de el, de pronto los demás chicos se levantaron del suelo y se gritaban entre ellos mismos que irían a una fiesta, Emmett se lanzó sobre su amigo y lo obligó a levantarse, le habló de la fiesta a la que entrarían coleados y Edward rió, miró a Tanya por un momento, ella esperaba que él la invitara pero el sólo la ignoró, se subió a su moto y todos arrancaron a la vez.

Ya en la fiesta, Bella escuchaba las disculpas de Mike aburrida mientras los demás jóvenes bailaban y bebían alegres, alguien llamó por el intercomunicador del edificio diciendo que era el hermano de una tal Jessica, Angela aceptó y se dirigió a la susodicha para decirle que su hermano había llegado, lo raro aquí era que Jessica, no tenía hermanos. Angela se acercó a la puerta del enorme departamento para encontrarse con un grupo de jóvenes desaliñados con caras muy desconocidas, entraron uno por uno con rapidez y la chica no pudo hacer mucho, más que insultarlos por infiltrarse. La mayoría detuvo cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para ver como estos desadaptados entraban y destruían todo a su paso, algunos se acercaban a los grupos de chicas para emitir algún mensaje obsceno que las hacía reír, otros buscaban objetos de valor y los guardaban en sus bolsillos, Emmett se apresuró a buscar las habitaciones, encontró la principal y se adentró en la misma para hurgar entre los bolsos y carteras que muchas chicas habían dejado. Edward sólo caminaba por el departamento, le podía caer el techo del mismo en la cabeza y él no se fijaría en ello, estaba ensimismado, subió la mirada y se encontró con un rostro conocido, sonrió al recordar las palabras que le había dirigido ese mismo día en la mañana cuando esperaban la luz verde del semáforo, al lado de la chica venía un joven rubio con cara de niño mimado y Edward resopló, caminó con una sonrisa torcida hasta la chica que se detenía frente a un mesón, al parecer estaba algo molesta, se paró frente a ella y ésta lo miró de pies a cabeza con una ceja alzada.

-Ciao- Saludé Edward con superioridad.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- Preguntó Bella odiosa.

-¿No me recuerdas?, dimos un pequeño paseo esta mañana, te recalqué, cual es tu problema más íntimo- Su sonrisa torcida se hizo más pronunciada.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- Dijo Bella alzando los brazos.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- Le preguntó Mike a la joven ignorando la presencia de Edward.

-Si, yo quiero Champagne- Respondió Edward con chocancia y Bella lo miró como diciéndole que no sea metido, Mike se tensó y Belle puso una mano en su pecho.

-Déjalo, yo lo hago- Tomó la botella y dejó caer el líquido en una copa alargada, se volteó hacia Edward quien sonreía y le lanzó el líquido en la cara.

-¡¿Pero que coño...?!- Gritó Edward molesto.

-¡Ay, perdón, no me fijé, que distraída!- Dijo Bella sarcástica. Edward sonrió pero al ver a Mike ahogado de la risa se enserió y se le acercó.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

Lo tomó por el cuello y le plantó un puñetazo en la nariz tumbándolo en el suelo, otros se acercaron para ayudarlo a levantar y Bella comenzó a golpear a Edward en la espalda causándole, más que dolor, cosquillas, éste rió y se agachó, la tomó por la cintura y se la montó en el hombro como si fuera un saco, la joven pataleaba y le gritaba que la soltara, subió unas escaleras en busca de un baño mientras que en el salón se desataba una cadena de golpes que no tenía fin, al encontrar el fulano baño, la dejó caer en el jacuzzi dispuesto a vengarse. Mientras, en la habitación principal, Emmett se enriquecía fácilmente con el dinero de las chicas, tomó un bolso blanco muy grande y comenzó a registrarlo, encontró una cartera y la abrió para sacar todo lo que había en ella, un rubia alta y hermosa se adentró en la habitación asustándolo, alzó una ceja y siguió hasta adentro, se detuvo frente a él del otro lado de la cama y lo observó detenidamente, dejándose encantar por sus enormes brazos y bellos ojos, Emmett se sintió de alguna manera intimidado y detuvo su labor con molestia.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó.

-Mi bolso- Contestó ella con odiosidad.

-Agárralo-

-Lo haría, pero un idiota lo tiene en las manos- Emmett miró el fulano bolso y se lo lanzó, Rosalie sacó quien sabe que y le devolvió el bolso lanzándoselo. –Cuando acabes guardas mi cartera...- Él subió la mirada y la hizo detenerse.

-¡Hey!- Ella volteó. –¿Saldrías conmigo mañana?- Movió los billetes que tenía en la mano con descaro y ella sonrió. –Yo invito-

-Después de clase, a la una, ¿vale?- Él sólo asintió, la joven se dio la vuelta yu siguió su camino y él aprovechó de mirar su trasero.

Edward seguí en el fulano baño discutiendo con Bella y Mike aprovechó toda la confusión para llamar a la policía, Bella gritaba y le metía golpes a Edward por donde podía y éste abrió la llave de la regadera para mojar a Bella y ésta gritó más alto, Edward rió al ver que sus gritos eran por lo fría que estaba el agua y la cambió por agua caliente, Bella tomó un envase y se lo lanzó pero él muy infeliz lo esquivó, siguió divirtiéndose con Bella y la regadera hasta que un chico se le acercó y le gritó que habían llamado a la policía, Edward miró a Bella una última vez y salió del baño apresurado, Bella se levantó y al encontrarse toda mojada y humillada sólo pudo llorar de rabia. Todos los que se habían colado en la fiesta salieron corriendo del lugar, Angela caminaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo, ahora su casa era un completo desastre. Bella le pidió ropa seca a Angela y al cabo de una hora se fue con Mike quien la llevaría a su casa, ahora la invadía otra preocupación; ¿dónde rayos estaba Alice?. Un estruendo de moto la sacó de sus pensamientos, de repente, ocho motos rodeaban el auto y comenzaron a golpearse contra el mismo, Bella gritó de pánico al escuchar el estruendo de un vidrio partido, Mike trataba de escaparse pero las motos no le daban el espacio suficiente, en un impulso de molestia Mike giró el volante hacia la izquierda tumbando a uno de los jóvenes, los demás se detuvieron y Mike aceleró, cada tanto miraba por el retrovisor pero ya nadie los seguía, se detuvo en una cale solitaria y se bajó del auto para revisar el vidrio partido, la ventana de la puerta trasera de la derecha efectivamente estaba despedazada. Bella se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío y Mike maldecía golpeando una llanta con el pie, de la nada apareció otra moto, el tipo se paró detrás de ellos, se bajó de su vehículo, soltó el casco y tomó a Mike por el cuello de la camisa, Edward, el joven le recriminó por haber llamado a la policía, Bella se bajó del auto y trató de detenerlo pero él la empujó, esta vez el puño dio justo en el ojo derecho, Mike logró soltarse, se llevó una mano al ojo y al ver la sangre se horrorizó lo suficiente como para salir huyendo, subió a su auto y arrancó dejando a Bella abandonada.

-¡Hey!- Gritó Bella pero Mike no se detuvo, miró a Edward quien volvió a subirse en su moto ignorándola, ella se acercó a él y éste la miró confundido. –Déjame subir- Musitó tratando de montarse.

-¿Qué?- Edward meneó la moto para que ella no pudiera subirse. –Me odias, te doy asco, ¿y quieres que te lleve?, ¡Jódete!-

Se colocó el casco y arrancó a toda velocidad, Bella se quedó ahí parada luego se dio vuelta para caminar por la desolada calle, pasaron dos autos y ninguno se detuvo, de todos modos ella no estaba pidiendo que la llevaran, un auto se detuvo a su lado, un joven de cabellos oscuros le sonrió.

-¡Eh Bella, ¿te llevo?!- Preguntó refiriéndose más al significado de la palabra en italiano que al nombre de Bella. En ese instante Edward apareció de repente al otro lado del carro frenando en seco, salió de la nada.

-¡Lárgate!- El chico obedeció y aceleró, Edward ladeó la cabeza. -Sube- Bella obedeció.

Aceleró dejando un hilo de humo blanco atrás. Bella se abrazó fuertemente de él y no abría los ojos, él no pensaba en nada. Una vez en casa de Bella, se detuvo frente al portón y al notar que ésta no se soltaba le habló.

-Ya llegamos, puedes soltarme- Ella se bajó algo mareada.

-Disculpa, pero es que manejas como un animal- Edward bufó. Un hermoso Mercedes Benz se detiene frente a ellos. –Mierda, mis padres- Edward la mira.

-¡Bella, ¿qué pasó, y la fiesta, qué haces montada en una moto?, te he dicho mil veces que lo odio, ¿y tu hermana, dónde está Alice?!-

-Mamá yo...- Otra moto se hizo presente, Alice bajó de la misma apenada al ver a sus padres, Renée las miraba furiosa. –Yo no sabía...-

-¡Calla Bella, al auto las dos, ahora!- Ambas obedecieron y Alice se despidió del joven con el que llegó.

Bella observó a Edward una vez más a través de la ventana, el rostro del joven no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción, al igual que el de ella, el auto siguió su camino y Edward retrocedió un poco con su moto para desaparecer con su compañero. En cuanto Bella pudo poner la cabeza en la almohada repasó en su mente la discusión con Edward, como casi la deja abandonada en aquella calle, meneó la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera sacar los recuerdos de su mente, se acomodó y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Edward, por su parte, no conciliaba el sueño por completo, pensaba en los ojos de la niña malcriada y reía recordando el momento en que la bañó en la fiesta, detuvo sus pensamiento s en cuanto se vio a si mismo sonriendo. A partir de ahora sus caminos se cruzarían para no separarse nunca más...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **¿Les gustó? ¡Díganme que si! Jaja!, si ya se que estoy medio loca, escribo y escribo sin parar y no termino los otros fics pero no es mi culpa! XD, prometo que actualizaré los demás, no olviden dejar su review, recuerden que sus palabras me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!


	2. A Las Carreras

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ¡no lean si no les gusta el lemmon y si no quieren imaginar a los personajes diciendo malas palabras XD!

**N/A: **Segundo Cap! Esta es la canción que escuché haciendo la parte de la carrera(youtube) /watch?v=dBQe5I4p2mY&feature=related

**-****Io e Te; Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo****- **

**(-****Tú y Yo; Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo****-)**

**-A Las Carreras-**

Dos hilos de luz solar alumbraban el dulce rostro de Bella quien se removía tratando de evitarlos, se acomodó en su cama boca arriba y abrió sus ojos lentamente, su mente estuvo en blanco por unos minutos, luego, estudió los recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior, se horrorizó de si misma al recordar que se había subido en la moto de aquel animal, ese tipo era una bestia, un idiota, a Bella le hervía la sangre de recordar como el tipo había golpeado a Mike, aunque en cierto modo, se lo merecía, la dejó abandonada con aquel loco en plena madrugada, trató de recordar el rostro del joven, tenía que admitirlo, el chico era lindo, sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto en mucho tiempo y a recordar cuando lo abrazó en la moto soltó un suspiro, el tipo tenía un cuerpo espectacular, aunque no pudo palpar su cuerpo por completo debido a la chaqueta que éste traía puesta, pero lo guapo no le quitaba lo salvaje y lo ridículo, meneó su cabeza y se levantó de la cama en cuanto el despertador la sacó de su ensoñación, se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto y movió las cortinas, observó la ciudad y el amanecer, sonrió, apreciaba las cosas más simples de la vida aunque aparentaba ser otra más del montón de ricachonas. Alice entró a la habitación sin tocar y se lanzó en la cama de su hermana mayor como si su cuerpo pesara mil kilos, Bella rió y se sentó a su lado, acarició su cabeza y le dio los buenos días en un tono dulce.

-¡Ay, me siento morir, cómo me duele la cabeza!- Decía con un ligero acento italiano, típico en todos los demás habitantes.

-Bebiste como si el licor se fuera a terminar-

-¡Bella, me siento mal!- Bella rió.

-Si mi madre te ve así, te mata-

-¡Lo se!- Se sentó y sonrió. -¡Adivina!-

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- Preguntó Bella preocupada.

-Bella, ¡Antonelli me besó, Alejandro Antonelli me besó!-

-¡Alice!- Exclamó Bella a modo de regaño. -¡Estás loca!- Rieron y jugaron entre ambas.

-Bella, ¿Quién era ese que te trajo anoche?- Bella gruñó al recordar.

-¡Un idiota, el tipo más insoportable que puede haber!- Alice rió.

-Y si es así, ¿cómo es que te trajo?-

Bella procedió a contarle toda la historia a su hermana quien estaba atenta a cada detalle y suspiraba cuando escuchaba del joven desconocido mientras que Bella le reprendía por dejarse hechizar por la fachada de aquel inútil, un gritó de su madre las hizo volver a la realidad, corrieron ambas al baño para ducharse juntas y así recortar tiempo, se pusieron su debido uniforme y corrieron con sus cosas hasta sus padres, bajaron al estacionamiento y una vez en el auto se dirigieron al colegio. Mientras, Edward desayunaba con su padre y su hermano. El padre, le insistía en que debía ir a la universidad, Edward sólo simulaba que escuchaba, en un punto en que no soportó más la insistencia de su padre, se levantó educadamente y abandonó el departamento. Se encontraba de nuevo entre las calles de Roma, el casco colgaba de su brazo, prefería sentir la brisa golpeado su rostro mientras manejaba su moto, se detuvo frente a la playa y se lanzó en la arena colocando sus brazos en su nuca para sostener su cabeza, se dedicó a observar el cielo por largo rato y a buscar imágenes ocultas en las nubes, de pronto recordó a la joven de tez pálida que bañó la noche anterior, rió ante el recuerdo de su travesura y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos, sacó su celular y llamó a su amigo Emmett quien durante la llamada lo convenció de ir al fulano colegio donde estudiaba la rubia que había conocido en la fiesta y Edward aceptó acompañarlo.

Bella ve clase de biología totalmente aburrida, voltea a ver por la ventana lateral del salón, ve los autos pasar, a las personas caminar, varias motos en bandada pasan por el frente de la escuela y no puede evitar pensar en el tipo que tanto detestaba. Volteó a su lado derecho y su amiga Rosalie envía mensajes de texto por debajo de la mesa mientras el profesor habla estupideces, Bella ríe disimuladamente, Rosalie se da cuenta y su une a la risa de su amiga. En el corto receso, varias alumnas abandonan el aula, entre ellas, Bella, se dirige al baño y encuentra a otras chicas en el, se acerca al largo espejo de pared y se arregla el cabello, el humo de un cigarrillo la hace toser, se voltea y ve a dos chicas compartiendo el mismo vicio, Bella voltea hacia el espejo de nuevo, del cubículo de uno de los inodoros salen dos chicas tomadas de la mano sonrientes, Bella alza una ceja y una de ellas le guiña el ojo, enseguida la joven razona; ¿consecuencia de un colegio de puras chicas?, muchas terminan siendo lesbianas. Del bolsillo de su falda saca un pequeño protector labial que mantiene sus labios suaves durante todo el día, sale del baño y regresa al aula para tomar clase de matemática, aburrido... LA campana que anuncia la salida por fin se escucha, la mayoría casi salta de su asiento para salir corriendo de la prisión, Rosalie jala a Bella del brazo y ambas sonríen, caminan hacia la salida de la enorme edificación y murmuran entre ellas.

-¡¿Qué?, no, dime que no lo harás Rosalie!-

-¡Bella, es guapísimo!, además, me lo debe, se quedó con todo mi dinero...-

-Rose, ¡no sabes ni cómo se llama, por amor de Dios!-

-Bella, es imposible no querer salir con él, si hubieras visto sus brazos, lo alto que era, su mirada, ¡Dios!-

-¿Y si sólo quiere acostarse contigo?-

-¡Será el mejor sexo de mi vida!- Bella meneó la cabeza a modo de negación.

-No cambias Rose- Siguieron caminando y ahí estaban ambos jóvenes, con ese porte rebelde y sensual que las hacía a todas suspirar.

Emmett sonrió al ver a Rosalie y ésta le saludó desde lejos con una mano, Edward estaba viendo otra cosa y luego volteó para clavar sus ojos en Bella, se veía realmente atractivo, estaba sobre su enorme moto, su pie izquierdo estaba en el suelo y sus brazos reposaban en su otra pierna, sus rulos se movían con el viento, más de una le lanzaba una mirada y le guiñaba el ojo con picardía y él simulaba una sonrisa muy débil, Bella se detuvo en seco y apretó la mano de su amiga quien se volteó a mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-

-'Niente', es sólo que, ese es el tipo de anoche-

-¿El que te llevó a tu casa?-

-Si-

-¡Entonces saldremos los cuatros!-

-¡¿Estás loca?, yo no voy con él ni a la esquina!-

-Pero, te llevó a tu casa...-

-Porque no tenía de otra, ¡qué asco, ¿cómo puedes salir con él?!-

-Bella, 'per favore'- Caminaron un poco más y Rosalie se acercó a Emmett quien le dio un beso en cada mejilla e hizo rugir la moto, Edward bajó de la suya y se acercó a Bella con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Bella molesta.

-No vine a verte a ti, eso es obvio- Dijo para luego señalar a los emparejados. –Vine a acompañarlo a él, pero si insistes podemos dar una vuelta- Dijo sarcástico.

-¡Ridículo!- Siguió de largo empujando a Edward con el hombro y éste rió en voz alta. Bella subió al auto que la esperaba y su madre la observó con molestia.

-¿Quién era Bella?-

-¡Y yo que se!-

Tomaron su camino a casa y Bella veía a Edward con odio a través del vidrio, él la miraba sin ninguna expresión, como siempre. Aunque no lo daba a mostrar, le daba rabia que ella no se derritiera por él como las demás.

-Bella, tu padre quiere hablar contigo- Decía Renée sin mirar a su hija.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Quiere que le digas el nombre del tipo que golpeó a Mike-

-¿'Per ché'?-

-Para denunciarlo-

-Ok, pero, no se su nombre-

La madre bufó, guardó silencio y se mantuvo así hasta que llegaron a su casa. Ya Charlie estaba en el departamento arreglando unos papeles, Bella se le acercó y besó su mejilla, igual hizo Alice y se sentaron en un enorme sofá gris que había en el despacho, Renée se paró en la puerta y le hizo señas a Charlie para que hablara, éste se volteó y miró a sus hijas, removió los lentes de su rostro y miró a Bella con seriedad.

-Dime su nombre Bella-

-No me lo se- El padre volteó a ver a su esposa y ésta hizo una mueca para que insistiera.

-Bella, el padre de Mike está furioso y quiere denunciar al tipo, tú llegaste con él anoche, dime su nombre-

-¡Pero no lo conozco, Alice lo sabe!-

-¿Eh?, ¡Yo no se nada, ese no es mi problema!-

-¡Sea como sea queremos el nombre, sino, no podrán salir en un mes!- Gritó Renée.

-¡'Dire'!- Dijo Bella empujando a Alice.

-Pero, es que no lo se, es el tipo más guapo que hay ¡pero no lo se!-

-Muy bien, las dos a sus cuartos, ¡castigadas, no más salidas durante un mes!- Alice se quejó y Bella se limitó a callar.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!- Decía Alice subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero mamá no lo va a entender-

-¡¿Cómo es que no sabes su nombre?!-

-Nunca lo dijo-

Ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad, nunca supo su nombre. Se fue a su recámara y lanzó su bolso sobre la cama, miró por la ventana y se estuvo así por un tiempo indefinido, se acercó a su laptop y puso a sonar un CD de Tiziano Ferro, últimamente muy conocido entre las jovencitas. Sintió rabia de repente, ahora estaba castigada por culpa de un tipo que ni siquiera conocía, no era justo, tomó su celular y llamó a su amiga pero ésta no contestó, soltó el teléfono y se dirigió a su closet, se cambió de ropa y buscó unos cuadernos y se dispuso a realizar sus tareas, Alice entró a su habitación y se sentó en una silla a su lado, se miraron fijamente y luego se abrazaron, entre las dos se ayudaron para realizar sus deberes escolares, aunque la que más ayudaba era Bella, pues, ella estaba dos años más avanzada que Alice debido a la edad, Bella tenía diecisiete. Así pasaron la tarde, juntas, castigadas, tranquilas. Al otro lado de ese departamento, Edward fumaba tirado en el suelo de unas conocidas escaleras, sus otros amigos jugaban con una pelota vieja, algunas chicas se pintaban las uñas y conversaban acerca de sus experiencias con los chicos, entre ellas, Tanya, quien no dejaba de mirar a Edward confundida, la chica había estado enamorada de él desde que era una niña pero el nunca la había volteado a mirar, para él era una "ragazza" más, y una noche de copas, en la que las hormonas estaban a mil kilómetros por horas, logró seducirlo, lo llevó a su casa vacía y se entregó por completo a él, para ella; el cielo, para él; otro polvo. Por más que lo intentaba, Edward nunca le hacía caso, ni a ella ni a otra, al menos eso la tranquilizaba, pensar que sólo era de ella, en lo más profundo, creía que él sentía algo por ella sólo que no era capaz de aceptarlo. Mientras Tanya soñaba despierta, Edward disfrutaba de su cigarrillo y recordaba los enormes ojos de la chica que había molestado en la mañana, la noche anterior había escuchado el nombre de la chica cuando su madre la regañó pero por más que intentaba recordar no daba con el bendito nombre, Emmett se le acercó tomado de la mano con Rosalie y le metió un puño sin fuerzas en el estómago sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-¡Eh! ¿'come va'?- Preguntó Emmett abrazando a Rosalie.

-'Niente', 'tutto bene'- Contestó Edward levantándose.

-Oye, ¿vamos a las carreras hoy?-

-Si, ¿a dónde fueron?- Emmett sonrió con picardía.

-No ceo que quieras saber- Rosalie también sonrió y devoró los labios de Emmett con pasión.

-¡Desgraciado!- Rieron al unísono.

Rosalie llamó a Bella y le pidió que la encubriera por esta noche, que se quedaría en las carreras de motos con Emmett y que si su madre llamaba dijera que ella estaba durmiendo en su casa, Bella aceptó. No era la primera vez que pasaba, Rosalie se iba de fiesta y Bella hacía ver que estaba en su casa, era simple, siempre les creían, igual hacía ella cuando se escapaba para algún antro. Se sentó en su cama para leer la antigua historia de Romeo y Julieta, esto con el fin de poder pasar el examen de literatura con una buena calificación. Al cabo de un par de horas Alice apareció en la habitación con el teléfono de la casa pegado a una oreja y su celular pegado a la otra, Bella se burló, parecía la secretaría de un empresario que tiene una vida muy agitada al cual llaman miles de personas por minuto. Alice extendió un brazo y le acercó el teléfono a Bella y musitó el nombre de la madre de Rosalie, Bella lo tomó con calma y estuvo así hasta escuchar la razón de la llamada; la madre de Rosalie iría por la muchacha muy temprano en la mañana para llevarla a su cita con el odontólogo, Bella aceptó y se quedó con los ojos abiertos, Alice le preguntó cual había sido la razón de aquella llamada y Bella se apresuró a llamar a Rosalie, intentó unas diez veces y el teléfono caía a buzón, lo más probable era que se había quedado sin batería.

Comenzó a morder sus uñas pensando en un modo de avisarle, no había modo, la única salida era ir al mismo sitio de las carreras y hablar con Rosalie, buscó ropa apresurada y le pidió a Alice que la encubriera mientras buscaba a su amiga y volvía, Alice aceptó y le contó la locura que cometería su hermana a la que estaba hablando con ella por celular y Bella le reprendió por contar su vida como si fuera un reality show. Llegó a la calle abandonada en donde se daban las fulanas carreras en taxi, el tipo se fue de allí espantado, miró hacia todos lados y comenzó a caminar entre la gente buscando a una rubia elegante, comenzó a sentir frío, se ajustó un poco más la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello, lo único que veía eran motos enormes, tipos con pinta de matones, chicas casi desnudas, todo menos a Rosalie, después de media hora distinguió a su amiga besándose con Emmett, se acercó y para que dejara de besar a Emmett tocó su hombro con insistencia con un dedo, ésta se volteó y sonrió al ver a Bella en el sitio. Bella le contó lo que había pasado, Rose revisó su teléfono y en efecto no tenía batería.

-¡Bella, 'scusami', de verdad!-

-No te preocupes, sólo quiero que vuelvas pronto a mi casa-

-Pero, quédate, anda, hagamos algo diferente- Bella la miró escéptica. –Además aquí está Edward-

-¿Quién?-

-Edward, el que te llevó a casa, el idiota...-

-Y a mí que me importa...- Se dio vuelta para salir de allí rápidamente pero una moto negra, grandísima, la detuvo, Edward.

-¡Eh, pero si es la mojadita!, ¿vienes por otro baño?- Preguntó haciéndose el gracioso.

-¡'Va fanculo'!- Gritó Bella enojada.

-¡Uy, aquí hay alguien a quien debemos lavarle la boca con jabón! ¿Vienes a verme?-

-¡Ni muerta!, más bien te digo; Mike va a denunciarte por lo que hiciste, te van a encerrar y yo voy a declarar en tu contra-

-¡Pero si estás sonrojada!- Dijo en tono de burla, ignorando su comentario, Bella quiso seguir su camino y Edward jaló de la bufanda arrancándosela, ésta se volvió hacia él y éste la habló cerca del oído. –No harás eso, estarás tan enamorada de mí que harás hasta lo imposible para que no me encierren-

-¡Eso jamás, dame la bufanda!- Gritó. Tanya observaba la escena y se les acercó, Edward guardó la bufanda en su chaqueta.

-¿Me llevas?- Preguntó subiéndose a la moto y Edward no chistó, Tanya dejó ver su dedo medio como insulto a Bella.

Un tipo apareció frente a ella y la invitó a subir, en un impulso de ira aceptó y se subió, Rosalie la miró preocupada. El tipo frenó al lado de la moto de Edward, éste volteó y al ver que la que iba en la parte de atrás era Bella sintió que toda la sangre le hervía de furia, hizo rugir la moto y el tipo repitió el acto, una chica muy delgada se paró frente a las cinco motos que se preparaban para competir, se quitó la pañoleta y la sostuvo por un momento, Edward miró al tipo con el rabo del ojo, Bella se abrazó más a el mismo llena de pánico, la chica comenzó a contar desde el uno, en cuanto gritó tres lanzó la pañoleta al aire y las cinco motos arrancaron, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Edward se abrió paso entre los demás, Tanya aprovechó de abrazarse más a él, de un momento a otro Edward y el desconocido encabezaban la carrera, los demás habían quedado atrás, por segundos el tipo pasaba a Edward y viceversa, pasaban por curvas y Bella sentía que caía de la moto, en un momento frenaron en seco y se miraron fijamente, Edward aceleró y frenó a la vez y arrancó dejando un hilo de humo blanco a su paso, por más que el otro lo intentó no lo alcanzó, el primero en llegar a la meta; Edward. Se acercaron todos para felicitarlo, Tanya llevó sus manos a su cuello pero al darse cuenta de lo que ella buscaba se soltó y se alejó de ella, Bella llegó por fin con el hombre y casi saltó de la moto para agarrarse de Rosalie, sonrió, le temblaban las manos, su mirada se encontró con la Edward quien estaba siendo reprendido por Tanya pero él la ignoraba, se limitó a mirar el rostro de Bella.

La gente comenzó a correr, las motos eran encendidas y todos huían del lugar, los gritos que anunciaban la llegada de la policía no se hicieron esperar, Rosalie y Bella estaban en medio del tumulto sin saber que hacer, Emmett apareció en escena y Rosalie se subió en su moto gritando el nombre de Bella, Emmett no se movió, Edward hizo acto de presencia y Emmett desapareció, un -¡_Súbete_!- hizo a Bella despertar, el flash de las cámaras alumbraba la escena de escape, se subió en la moto y Edward salió de la calle a toda velocidad, un auto policial venía justo detrás de ellos, Edward dobló en un cruce y luego en otro, Bella casi muere del susto, en una calle donde no había nada de luz Edward se detuvo, le pidió a Bella que se ocultara mientras él perdía a la policía, ella obedeció y se escondió detrás de una pared ahuecada, en ese momento pidió que se la tragara la tierra, quedó tapizada por pantano de la cintura hacia abajo cuando trató de ocultarse. En diez minutos Edward estaba de regreso.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó Edward.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Gritó Bella sin aparecerse.

-¿Y por qué coño no sales?-

-¡Te vas a reír!-

-Bella, ¡vamos, no tengo toda la noche!- Bella salió de su escondite con los brazos en alto para no tocar el barro y Edward reprimió una risa malvada.

-¿Lo ves?, te quieres reír-

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Eso está todo lleno de barro- Dijo con asco, se acercó a la moto y Edward la movió hacia adelante.

-¡Wuo, no, no, no, así no te montas en mi moto!-

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!- Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Quítate todo- Le ordenó Edward deshaciéndose de su propia chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Eres sorda también?, quítate la ropa, no te subirás así en mi moto, ten, ponte mi chaqueta- En vista de que no había salida se vio obligada a obedecer.

-No espíes...-

-No te preocupes, no tengo nada bueno que verte- Dijo con burla.

-¡Idiota!- Edward rió en voz alta, Bella volvió a la acera y se ocultó como pudo, comenzó a desvestirse y Edward alzó el cuello tratando de ver, luego, se alzó sobre la moto y pudo observar el trasero de Bella a la perfección, llevaba ropa interior blanca y tenía el cuerpo pequeño, sexy, provocativo para él.

-Bonito trasero-

-¡Cállate!- Una vez "vestida", subió a la moto y se abrazó de él, Edward volteó un poco para ver por encima de su hombro y sonrió.

Iba por las calles a toda velocidad, esta vez Bella iba más calmada, se empezaba a acostumbrar a los modos de Edward. La moto se detuvo en cuanto llegaron al edificio de Bella, ésta se bajó de la moto y le dio las gracias por haberla llevado, de nuevo, quiso seguir su camino pero Edward tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Aún no me dices tu nombre-

-Bella- Se quedó en silencio mirándola

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Bella.

-'Niente', ¿declararás en mi contra?- Musitó Edward.

-Si- Edward sonrió de lado, la atrajo más hacia él y se acercó a su cuello lentamente, ella llevó su mano empuñada a su hombro para detenerlo sin éxito, Edward besó su cuello lentamente, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, llevó sus manos a la cintura de la joven y se agarró de ella con fuerza, siguió besando su cuello y ella soltó un leve gemido, subió por su mentón y le dio un simple beso, ella cerró los ojos y él se separó de ella quien quedaba con los ojos cerrados esperando por más.

-Bella, Bella, primero me odias, ¿y ahora te dejas besar?- Ella se sonrojó enfurecida.

-¡Eres un animal!- Se alejó rápidamente y él volvió a llamarla.

-¡Eh, mi chaqueta!-

Bella se quitó la prenda y se la lanzó en la cara, entró al edificio y el vigilante casi se cae de la silla al verla desfilar por la entrada en ropa interior, Edward se dedicó a mirar su pequeño trasero y sonreír, encendió su moto y se fue del lugar. Bella entró al departamento tratando de no hacer ruido, gracias a Dios su padre tenía sueño pesado y su madre tomaba pastillas para dormir, entró a su habitación y allí estaba Alice sentada en la computadora mientras Rosalie ya estaba allí durmiendo plácidamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Bella llegar sin ropa, comenzó a reír nerviosamente y Bella le explicó la situación para luego irse a dormir, su último pensamiento fue ese simple beso, los labios de Edward sobre su piel, sintió un raro cosquilleo más debajo de su vientre al recordarlo, meneó la cabeza como siempre y comenzó a dormirse. Ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: ¡**Fiuf!, que fuerte jaja! Dejen reviews por fis díganme que tal!!!!

**Ciao; Hola/Adiós, se pronuncia; chiao.**

**Niente; Nada.**

**Per favore; Por favor.**

**¿Per ché?; ¿Para qué?, se pronuncia; per qué.**

**Dire: Dile, de decir.**

**Ragazza; Chica, muchacha, se pronuncia; ragatza.**

**Come va: como va, es como decir como te va.**

**Tutto bene; todo bien.**

**Scusami; discúlpame.**

**Va fanculo; es una grosería, es como decir; ¡vete a la fregada! O jódete.**


	3. Demos Un Paseo

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ¡no lean si no les gusta el lemmon y si no quieren imaginar a los personajes diciendo malas palabras XD!

**N/A: **Tercer Cap. disculpen la tardanza pero buehh :-S, en fin, ¡ahora nos vamos del hermoso desierto, (Mi Flor del Desierto), a las bellas calles de Roma! Y por ende, cambiamos el lenguaje y las costumbres también. Aprovecho para decirles lo que no dije en el primer capítulo, la historia se va a dividir en dos partes; "Io e Te; Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo" donde Bella y Edward se enamoran y están juntos por un tiempo y "Ho Voglia Di Te" donde se decide a donde va la relación de ambos. ¡Pueden ver imágenes del fic en mi perfil!. Ésta es la melodía que baila Bella en su clase de ballet (youtube) /watch?v=8jymrH8fFh8

**(-****Tú y Yo; Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo****-)**

**-Demos Un Paseo-**

Eran las ocho de la mañana en punto, día sábado, Bella y Rosalie dormían plácidamente al igual que Alice en su habitación. La noche anterior había sido bastante movida para Bella, no sólo estuvo sobre una moto en una carrera de esas en las que la adrenalina se pone a millón sino que había besado a la persona que más detestaba, había besado a Edward. Si su madre se enteraba de todo lo que había hecho anoche seguro que moría de un ataque al corazón. Alice se levantó de la cama, obligada por su madre, para que despertara a Bella porque la madre de Rosalie la esperaba abajo del edificio, Bella casi estrangula a su hermana por hacerla despertar, se levantó y meneó a Rosalie pero ésta no despertaba, la empujó con fuerza y logro tumbarla de su cama, recibiendo insultos por parte de la rubia. Acompañó a su amiga hasta le entrada del edificio y volvió con pasos rápidos, entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama de nuevo, acompañó a su amiga estando algo dormida. Cayó rápida y profundamente en un nuevo sueño...

_Estaba en su playa favorita en pleno amanecer, disfrutaba de la brisa que golpeaba su suave rostro, sonreía, a lo lejos, el hermoso castillo donde jugaba con su amiga y su hermana cuando eran niñas, al cual nunca pudo entrar. Mientras el agua del mar alcanza sus pies y los baña con sutileza, ella siente una presencia detrás de ella, pero, en vez de sentir miedo, se siente segura, no voltea porque sabe que quien está detrás de ella sólo quiere protegerla, no cruzan palabras, sólo disfrutan del hermoso ambiente que los rodea, la figura que está detrás de Bella se sienta más cerca de ella, la abraza así, de espaldas y ella acaricia sus brazos y se aferra a ellos con fuerza, el joven que la protege con sus brazos tararea una dulce melodía y ella sonríe, por un momento llega a creer que es Mike pero en cuanto se voltea para sonreírle descubre que es Edward, ese al que no soporta ver, peo en vez de horrorizarse y salir corriendo, se alegra y le da un tierno beso en una mejilla, él sonríe y ella siente que su corazón se derrite, así se están por largo rato, se maravillan con la hermosa aparición del sol, Bella se voltea una vez más, esta vez para besar sus suaves labios y deleitarse con ellos, se miran fijamente, son felices juntos, de un momento a otro todo se mueve, Bella se aferra a la imagen pero todo se torna oscuro hace lo posible por volver pero_ al abrir sus ojos se da cuanta de que todo fue un simple sueño, su madre la observa con una sonrisa simple y Bella se acomodo en su cama sentándose.

-Vamos Bella, llegarás tarde a tu lección de ballet-

-¡Mamá es sábado!- Se quejó la joven aferrándose a su almohada.

-Sí, y esa no es razón para perder el tiempo, ¡arriba!- Dijo su madre jalándola por los pies.

Bella obedeció, no podía negar que el ballet era su pasión, se levantó, se dio una ducha, luego comió algo rápidamente y se fue junto con su madre. Durante el camino a la academia sólo podía pensar en ese sueño, se le hacía bastante extraño, ¿habrá sido sólo por el desafortunado encuentro de la noche anterior?, trató de ignorar sus propios pensamientos, no, a ella no podía gustarle aquel chico odioso, maleducado, grosero, animal, guapo, fuerte, valiente, sexy, ¡un momento!, ¿sexy, Edward, ese, ese, ¡idiota!?, definitivamente, Bella estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Un ronroneo de moto llamó su atención, el corazón le latía a miles de kilómetros por hora, se volteó para reconocer la moto que andaba al lado del auto, un viejo barbudo con pinta de rebelde sin causa le sonrió y ella quería que se la tragara la tierra, ¿por qué se emocionaba con sólo imaginar que lo tenía cerca?, sentía que se volvía loca. Llegaron por fin al sitio donde Bella pasaba tres horas a diario, tomó su bolso del asiento trasero y notó que su madre no se movía.

-¿No vienes?-

-No, tengo una reunión con las chicas del club- Tomó su cartera y sacó algo de dinero y se lo dio a Bella. –Pide un taxi que te lleve a casa ¿de acuerdo?- Bella sintió, besó a su madre y se bajó del auto.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió a los vestidores para damas, se colocó su ropa de ensayos; una malla negra en forma de traje de baño entero, medias de el mismo tipo color rosa claro, una falda simple negra y sus respectivas zapatillas. Se arregló el cabello y salió de los vestidores, ya en el salón, se encontró con algunas compañeras y distrajo un poco su mente conversando con ellas. Una profesora les ordenó que tomaran sus lugares para empezar su ensayo, cada quien tomó una posición diferente en el salón, el reproductor de música fue encendido y todas las jovencitas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo en que las notas del piano se dejaban escuchar, Bella daba pasos mínimos y rápidos en la punta de sus pies, se movía con gracia, con elegancia y sutileza, daba giros sobre uno de su pies, parecía una de esa muñequitas que adornan cofres y dan vueltas al girar la llavecita que enciende la musiquita, dos hermosos ojos verdes se posaron sobre la hermosa silueta de la joven quien no era consciente de que era fervorosamente observada, el joven la miraba de pies a cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa, tan, perfecta?. Bella se miraba bailando en el espejo, la música le inspiraba maravillosos sentimientos, la melodía del piano la hacía pensar en ese joven, en su sueño, el corazón se le apretaba, un escalofrío de emoción la recorría. Edward entró al salón y se paró al lado de la puerta, apoyo su pie derecho en la pared y sacó un cigarrillo, Bella giró y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos, se detuvo retrasando la coreografía y todas pararon, Edward sacó un cigarrillo y la profesora se le acercó para pedirle que fumara afuera del recinto, él asintió, por primera vez no armaba lío porque le dieran una orden, Bella se extrañó, una vez terminado el ensayo Bella se cambió y salió del lugar para encontrase con él, simulando un rechazo que ya no sentía.

-¿A eso le llamas bailar?- Preguntó Edward con burla.

-'Stronzo'- Él rió. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó seria.

-Te seguí- Bajó el cigarrillo, vio a la joven y lo dejó caer para pisarlo.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-Demos un paseo-

-¿Es una orden?- Bella simulada odiosidad.

-No- Se miraron de nuevo. –De acuerdo, ¿quieres dar un paseo?- Bella hizo una mueca y lo pensó, se volteó a mirar a la academia y volvió a mirarlo sin expresión.

-Okey- En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una sonrisa simple.

Bella subió a la moto y Edward le pasó el otro casco que a veces llevaba de repuesto, ella se lo colocó y se abrazó de él en cuanto la moto arrancó. La moto iba a toda velocidad y se doblaba en cada curva, Bella sólo sentía la brisa golpearla con fuerza, se abrazaba del cuerpo de Edward quien no quitaba la vista del camino en ningún momento. De repente la vía se hacía conocida, era la misma que llevaba a a playa del castillo, Bella se extrañó, Edward bajó la velocidad en cuanto estuvieron cerca de la misma. La moto se detuvo y Edward esperó a que Bella se baja del vehículo, ella se quitó el casco y miró a su alrededor, él sólo la miraba, Bella rió y él alzó una ceja.

-¿'Ché' es tan gracioso?-

-'Niente', este, es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo- Edward sonrió. Se bajó de la moto y caminaron juntos hasta la orilla en donde se sentaron, Bella no dejaba de sonreír. –Es extraño...-

-¿'Ché'?-

-Es que, soñé con este lugar esta mañana-

-¿Y qué soñabas?- Bella se sintió apenada, si le decía la verdad él se burlaría.

-Nada sólo, estaba aquí sentada y, alguien me abrazaba-

-¿Quién era, tu noviecito al mamita?- Rompió a reír.

-¡Idiota!, no, no era él-

-Entonces, ¿era yo?-

-¿Por qué crees que eres tan importante?-

-¿Por qué no simplemente respondes?- Ella dejó de mirarlo para ver al frente, comenzaba a verse un hermoso crepúscuo.

-Y si hubieras sido tú el que me abrazaba, ¿qué importa?-

-Mucho...- Ella lo miró.

-No te creo-

-Como quieras- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo ves?, nada de lo que dices es cierto, todo te da igual- Él no contestó y Bella comenzó a impacientarse, después de unos minutos se levantó y caminó en dirección a la moto.

-¡Eh, ¿a dónde vas?!-

-¡Quiero irme a casa!- Edward se levantó y corrió hasta ella y la jaló de un brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, debo irme...- Respondió ella.

-Está bien te llevo- Bella evadió su mirada. –Oye, yo... ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A una disco, estarán Emmett y Rosalie también-

-No gracias, no quiero- Edward bajó la mirada.

-Debería dejarte aquí abandonada ¿sabes?-

-¡¿Ah si?!-

-¡Sí, nada te agrada, trato de ser amable pero no logro nada!, ¡si soy grosero y violento me odias y si no lo soy también, ¿qué quieres de mi?!- Bella se vio tentada a gritarle lo que quería pero prefirió callar y bajar la mirada. –Olvídalo, sube, te llevaré a casa- Dijo haciéndole señas con la cabeza, Bella sintió culpa, lo había arruinado todo.

Llegaron a casa de Bella, ella sentía el impulso de hablarle, de decirle algo que lo animara pero su rostro serio la detenía, se separaron sin siquiera despedirse, Bella se estuvo en la entrada al edificio mirando como Edward se perdía entre los autos, una lágrima abandonó cada uno de sus ojos, pero, ¿ahora por qué lloraba?, era mejor así, que él se fuera y la dejara en paz, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía si correr tras él o olvidarse de esa estupidez. Movió la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar a casa. Alice era la única que estaba dentro de la misma, metida de cabeza en el teléfono celular, apenas y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella quien entró a su cuarto rápidamente y se lanzó en su cama a pensar en lo ocurrido. De un momento a otro se quedó profundamente dormida, al menos encontró una manera de no pensar en Edward. En unas horas Alice la sacó de su sueño haciéndola despertar, al parecer Rosalie la estaba llamado por teléfono.

-¿'Ché' Rose?-

_-¡Bella!-_ La música se escuchaba al fondo con fuerza._ –Bella, me siento mal...-_

-¿Qué, qué ocurre dónde estás?-

_-En una disco, tomé algo, una pastilla, estoy muy mal, es en serio...-_ En verdad se escuchaba mal, le dio la dirección del lugar con voz de gravidez.

-¡Voy para allá!- Colgó y saltó de su cama.

-Eres terrible- Decía Emmett riendo.

-Ay fue una broma, me va a perdonar, además, míralo...- Decía en voz alta señalando a Edward quien estaba sentado en una mesa decaído. –Allí tan solo, ellos se gustan, sólo necesitaban un empujón- Ambos rieron con complicidad.

Bella saltó de su cama y corrió a su closet, buscó algo de ropa, se dio una ducha rápida y regresó a su cuarto para vestirse, por gracia de Dios, sus padres pasarían largas horas jugando al póker en el club y así le darían tiempo a Bella de ir en busca de su amiga. Alice se acercó al cuarto de su hermana y la miró confundida; se vestía alocadamente, saltaba de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se terminó de vestir.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Alice, Rose está en problemas, _de nuevo,_ voy por ella, regreso pronto...-

-Oye ¡espera!, Bella, ¿a dónde rayos vas?-

-¡Ya te lo dije!- Gritaba Bella desde el baño y volvía a su habitación. –Rosalie tuvo un problema en una disco, voy a buscarla, ahora vuelvo, cúbreme con mamá y papá-

-¡No lo creo, tú en una disco, eso es nuevo!-

-Cállate...-

Bella pidió un taxi que la llevara a la dirección que Rosalie le había proporcionado, en el camino iba nerviosa y preocupada, ¿ahora en qué se había metido su amiga?. Por alguna razón pensó en Edward, se sintió mal de nuevo al pensar que había arruinado ese pequeño instante a su lado pero, era lo mejor, no había manera de que ellos se llevaran bien juntos, él era un revoltoso y ella una niña mimada de sociedad. Llegó a la fulana disco y saltó del taxi para buscar a su alocada amiga, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, luces en tonos azules y rojos ambientaban el lugar, se paseaban varios jóvenes con vasos de licor en las manos, seguramente la mayoría tenían algún "ingrediente" extra con el que se aprovecharían de alguna chica no tan inocente. A lo lejos divisó el pequeño bar donde todos se concentraban para obtener la bebida deseada y vio a Rosalie sonriente abrazada de Emmett, sintió que toda la sangre se le revolvía, ¡había sido mentira!, se acercó a Rosalie llevándose a algunas personas por el medio, ésta casi se ahoga con su bebida al verla tan enfurecida.

-¡Bella!-

-¡'Va fanculo', ¿qué coño te has creído Rose?, estaba preocupada por ti, me escapé de casa porque creí que te había pasado algo malo!-

-Bella yo...- Miró a Emmett quien no pronunció palabra alguna. –Puedo explicarlo...-

-Déjalo...- Se dio la vuelta para irse.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y una mano se posó en su muñeca y la hizo detenerse, se volteó furiosa para ver el rostro de quien la detenía, era él, el corazón le saltó en todas las velocidades y direcciones, se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, Edward no hizo mueca alguna sólo la miraba fijamente, caminó en la dirección contraria jalando a Bella de la mano, desde una esquina, Tanya observaba la escena furiosa. Edward llevó a Bella por un pasillo algo oscuro, se toparon con una que otra pareja de amantes dando rienda suelta a su pasión en público, Bella los ignoró al igual que Edward, llegaron a una puerta parecida a las de la sala de cine, él la empujó y fueron a dar a un balcón algo grande y desolado, Al mirar hacia el frente, se veía gran parte de la ciudad de Roma, Bella se dejó maravillar por la vista, Edward se detuvo detrás de ella sin moverse, Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró a los ojos, él se acercó a ella con pasos cortos pero seguros, Bella temblaba levemente de anticipación. Edward llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y acercó su rostro al de ella, se miraban fijamente, Edward rozó sus labios con los de Bella cuidadosamente y ella no puso retención alguna, se aventuró a besarla con un poco más de intensidad y ella lo recibió gustosa, él llevo sus manso a su cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo, profundizo el beso Bella se agarró del cuello del joven, Bella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Perdonen la tardanza plissssssssss ya pronto subo el segundo cap del campo a la ciudad no desesperen!

*** Ché: que, se pronuncia igual. **

*** Stronzo, es como decir jilipollas, se pronuncia estronzo.**


	4. Conociendonos

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ¡no lean si no les gusta el lemmon y si no quieren imaginar a los personajes diciendo malas palabras XD!

**N/A: Aprovecho para decir lo que diré en todos mis fics; todo es producto de mi imaginación, nada es real, nada de lo que escribo sucede tal cual en la vida real (se porque lo digo)**

**-****Io e Te; Tre Metri Sopra IL Cielo****-**

**-Conociéndonos-**

_Edward llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y acercó su rostro al de ella, se miraban fijamente, Edward rozó sus labios con los de Bella cuidadosamente y ella no puso retención alguna, se aventuró a besarla con un poco más de intensidad y ella lo recibió gustosa, él llevo sus manos a su cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo, profundizo el beso, Bella se agarró del cuello del joven, Bella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida. _

Detuvieron su beso, Bella puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho del joven quien la miraba con, ¿ternura?. Ahora la chica estaba levemente sonrojada, Edward sonrió y besó su mejilla, Bella alzó la mirada topándose con la belleza de los ojos de Edward, tenía que admitir que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

-Yo, lo siento, no debí...- Edward trató de disculparse y ella lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No tienes que disculparte...-

-Pero, tú me odias, es más, ya deberías de haberme dado una cachetada- La joven rió audiblemente.

-No te odio Edward, ese es mi problema, no te odio, yo, quería esto desde...- Ahora él la hizo callar.

-¿Te gustaría volver a la "fiesta"?- Ella volvió a sonreír y asintió.

Esta vez entraron al recinto abrazados el uno del otro, Rosalie comenzó a saltar en cuanto los vio juntos, la que, obviamente, no estaba muy contenta con la situación, era Tanya, quien miraba a los jóvenes desde unas escaleras. Las horas pasaron y Bella olvidó por completo que sus padres podrían llegar a casa en cualquier momento, simplemente se dejó llevar, bailó como nunca en aquella disco junto con Edward, eran jóvenes y felices. De un momento a otro el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar y fue la vibración del mismo la que llamó su atención, en cuanto atendió escuchó la voz de su hermana quien estaba algo desesperada, le advirtió que sus padres acababan de llamar y que iban camino a casa, Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y le pidió a Edward que la llevara de regreso a casa y este le obedeció sin molestarse. Bella sonrió en cuanto se subieron a la ya adorada moto, Edward llevó a la chica hasta su casa a toda velocidad, Bella prácticamente no pensaba, estaba tan entregada a la felicidad que le había brindado el momento que casi olvidó por completo el por qué regresaba a su casa, esto parecía un tipo de enfermedad. Llegaron por fin al edificio, Bella bajó de la moto con rapidez y se quitó el casco, Edward hizo lo mismo sin bajarse de la moto y observó a Bella fijamente quien reía como atontadamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, ¡quizás tus padres estén en casa ahora!-

-¡Si, quizás, pero no me importa!- Siguió riendo y ahora Edward se le unía, luego, Bella divisó un auto negro a lo lejos, sus padres. -¡Vete, ahí vienen mis padres!-

-¿Te veré mañana?- Preguntó Edward deteniéndola.

-No, saldré con mi familia, el lunes, ve a buscarme en la mañana, al instituto- Edward sonrió y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios para salir disparado en su moto.

Bella por su lado, corrió hacia el ascensor una vez que entró al edificio, al llegar a su piso, corrió hasta la puerta de su departamento y casi se cae, ya Alice la esperaba con la puerta abierta mordiéndose las uñas y caminando de un lado para otro, Alice respiró en cuanto vio a su hermana, cerró la puerta con llave y ambas hermanas corrieron hasta sus habitaciones, Bella le gritó a Alice que después le explicaría todo y se encerró en su habitación, se lanzó a su cama y tapó todo su cuerpo con la sábana hasta el cuello, exactamente diez minutos después entraron sus padres al departamento, subieron las escaleras y se asomaron a los cuartos de sus hijas quienes simulaban dormir, por el cansancio, se retiraron rápidamente a su cuarto y en cuanto cerraron la puerta Alice corrió al cuarto de su hermana con mucho cuidado. Bella se dispuso entonces a contarle todo a su hermana, después, ambas se durmieron hasta el otro día. Al menos los domingos Bella podía dormir un poco más de lo normal, a eso de las once se dirigía a la misa de mediodía con sus padres y su hermana, Bella, en silencio, rezaba porque las horas pasaran rápido para poder ver a Edward de nuevo, ¿quién creería que la joven necia terminaría enamorada del inútil, del animal, eh?. El lunes no se hizo esperar, Bella despertó más animada que nunca, cosa que extrañó a su madre, pero no lo suficiente como para alarmarle, les dio tiempo para desayunar en casa y Bella sentía que el tiempo pasaba lento, como si estuviera en su contra, las hermanas se dirigieron por fin al auto para ser llevadas a su respectiva escuela, Bella trataba de disimular su emoción pero, era algo inevitable, faltaban minutos para verlo, la madre dejó a las jovencitas frente al instituto, ya Edward estaba allí como habían acordado, esperando, Bella y Alice abandonaron el auto y se reunieron con sus amigas, Bella ignoró a Edward por unos minutos hasta que vió a su madre alejarse en el auto, entonces, corrió hasta él sonriente.

-Creí que te habías arrepentido- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Eh?, ¡No!- Sonrió la chica. –Es que, tenemos que disimular ¿no?, mi madre me mataría si supiera que salgo contigo- El muchacho dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

-Ya... Sube- Le pidió encendiendo su moto y Bella obedeció, abandonaron el lugar y la chica no se percató de que era vigilada por su profesora de inglés desde una ventana.

Edward manejaba a toda velocidad como de costumbre y Bella se aferraba a su pecho con más fuerza de la que ella acostumbraba, por primera vez en su vida se saltaba una clase por simple diversión, el único modo de que ella faltara era que se enfermara o algo así, ¿escaparse de clases un día entero?, era algo que Bella jamás haría, pero ahora, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por pasar tiempo con Edward. Se dirigían de nuevo a la playa donde estuvieron el sábado cuando discutieron. En cuanto llegaron Bella se bajó de la moto y Edward se quedó inmóvil y sin expresión alguna.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi?-

-¿Eh?- La pregunta le desconcertó por su sinceridad.

-¿Te avergüenza que tus padres sepan que somos novios?-

-¡No!, por supuesto que, un momento, ¿somos novios?-

-Eso creo... Aún no me respondes-

-¿Crees?, ¡se supone que debes pedirme que sea tu novia!, y si tanto quieres que te conteste, pues, no, no me avergüenza, pero, ¿no se supone que me escapé de clase?, mi madre no debía verme contigo-

-Lo se, es sólo que... Déjalo...-

-Oye...- Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos dulcemente. –No tengo problemas con que seas un chico de, escasos recursos, yo...- Él rió en voz alta y ella alzó una ceja. -¿Dije algo chistoso?-

-¿Escasos recursos, crees que soy un pobretón?-

-Pues...- Él siguió riendo y ella comenzó a irritarse.

-Tienes tantas cosas que saber de mi- Dijo besando la mejilla de la joven. Bajó de la moto y caminó con la chica hasta la playa.

Conversaron durante largo rato y sonreían de vez en cuando, eran, felices...

-Así que, tu padre es dueño de varios concesionarios y también, tiene negocios importantes en el extranjero, lo que quiere decir que eres hijo de un millonario, ¿cierto?- El chico asentía. -¿Y por qué si eres un niño ricachón, eres tan, ya sabes problemático?-

-¿Te habrías fijado en mi si me comportara como tu ex la mamita?- Bella negó riendo. –Digamos que ese es mi atractivo- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se recostaba en la arena y Bella lo miraba escéptica. –Esta bien no es mi atractivo, es sólo que, me gusta ser así, libre, odio el protocolo, obedecer reglas, eso no es divertido, no me gusta mucho el hecho de que la sociedad se cree perfecta cuando todas las familias tienen algo que las hace imperfectas, todas tienen una historia oculta, ¿me entiendes?- Bella guardó silencio, era como si, él pudiera leer su mente, ese era el pensamiento de Bella sólo que, no lo daba a conocer ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Rose.

-Entiendo... Pero aún así, siempre, te metes en líos, no se, no es bueno ¿sabes?- Él encogió los hombros.

-No importa-

-¿No te importa que los demás también sufran por culpa de tus acciones?- Edward la miró fijamente.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada de lo que yo haga te afecte a ti- Tal vez, no pensó mucho en que, quizás, en un futuro, las cosas que él hacía si podrían afectar a la chica. Bella asintió resignada y se recostó al lado del joven.

-Oye, ¿y tu madre?, no me has hablado de ella...- Edward dejó de sonreír.

-Ella... Nos dejó hace tiempo, se fue con otro hombre, no me gusta hablar de ella- Bella se mantuvo en silencio, era algo de lo que hablarían otro día.

De un momento a otro se estaban besando, al principio, con ternura y poco a poco subían la intensidad de los mismos, Edward comenzó a buscar una posición cómoda y recostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de la joven y ésta llevó una de sus manos al cuello de él, sus lenguas luchaban la una contra la otra para ver quien salía ganando, de vez en cuando reían a me dio beso, Edward comenzó a pasear sus manos por la silueta de la joven, primero acarició sus piernas con facilidad debido a la falda del uniforme, subió lentamente por sus muslos y luego sacó sus manos de la falda para seguir hasta los senos de la chica, los acarició por encima de la blusa arrancándole un gemido a Bella, fue desabrochando los botones de la misma lentamente introdujo una manos, acariciando con la palma de su mano la suave piel del abdomen plano de la chica y ésta se estremeció levemente, debido a la necesidad de acercamiento, Edward se colocó sobre Bella y comenzó a repartir besos húmedos por su cuello, pero el miedo y la timidez invadieron la mente de Bella empujándolo suavemente para que detuviera sus tortuosas caricias.

-Ed... ward, para, por favor...-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el joven confundido y frustrado.

-Es que yo, es que... Estamos al aire libre-

-¿Y qué?- Musitó el joven acercándose a su cuello de nuevo y ella puso su mano en su pecho haciéndolo parar de nuevo, el joven hizo una mueca y se quitó de encima de la chica para sentarse, ésta arregló su blusa y se sentó también.

-'Scusami'–

-No te preocupes- El chico parecía muy serio, Bella bajó la mirada y luego la fijó en el castillo que estaba en la cima de la montaña.

-Mi hermana, Rose y yo solíamos jugar a que éramos princesas, y ese, era nuestro castillo- Ella rió pensando que quizás lo que decía era tonto y Edward volteó para observar dicho edificio.

-¿Alguna vez has entrado ahí?-

-No, nunca...- Él asintió, miró su reloj y sorprendió al ver la hora que era. –Vamos, debo llevarte al instituto antes de que llegue tu madre- Bella volvió a la realidad y se levantó del suelo. Edward se había quitado la chaqueta y la llevaba colgando en un hombro y Bella distinguió un dibujo, un tatuaje para ser exactos, en su hombro izquierdo, caminó con más velocidad y puso la mano en la zona apartando la camiseta negra para ver el tatuaje del joven; era un hermoso corazón alado con una daga clavada en el medio.

-¿Es de verdad?- Preguntó curiosa.

-¿Tú que crees?- Contestó él con otra pregunta atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo por la cintura y plantándole un beso apasionado.

-Yo quiero uno...- El chico rió audiblemente dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-¿Quieres uno, y crees que te van a dejar hacerte un tatuaje?-

-No, pero igual lo quiero, mi madre no tiene que enterarse... Pero no quiero cualquier tatuaje...-

-Entonces, ¿Cuál quieres?-

-Quiero el tuyo- El chico sonrió y miró hacia otro lado para luego mirarla y encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Serías capaz de hacértelo?, porque una vez que esté en tu piel no podrás borrarlo nunca-

-Como tus besos- Él la miró confundido pero sonriente. –No quiero que tus besos se borren nunca- Él volvió a besarla con ternura para luego subirse a la moto y dirigirse al instituto a toda velocidad. Por gracia de Dios su madre aún no había llegado al lugar y se estuvieron en un rincón esperando a que salieran todas las chicas del instituto.

-¿Estás de que quieres hacerte el tatuaje?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Edward meditó por unos minutos y luego miró a la chica.

-Mañana te lo harás-

-¿'Ché'?- Preguntó ella sorprendida y él rió.

-Sabía que no tendrías el valor- Bella se sonrojó por la irritación.

-De acuerdo, me lo haré mañana, verás que no soy una cobarde-

Edward la jaló de un brazo para robarle un beso algo salvaje, de repente, comenzaron a salir las estudiantes con rapidez y Bella aprovechó para mezclarse entre las chicas y encontrarse con Rosalie quien la recibió asombrada y enseguida comenzó a interrogarla, Edward por su lado, se fue del lugar justo cuando la madre de Bella llegaba para buscarla a ella y a su hermana quien, apenas la vio, le preguntó con angustia en donde había estado toda la mañana. Se dirigieron entonces al auto y no comentaron nada hasta llegar a la casa. El resto del día continuó sin mayores detalles; Bella fue a su clase de ballet como todos los días, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le veía sonriente, irradiaba un brillo diferente. De esto estuvo en casa completando sus cuadernos y copiando las clases que no vio de los cuadernos de Rosalie por fugarse con Edward en la mañana. En la noche, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y distinguió en al pantalla que quien la llamaba era su nuevo amor.

-¡Edward!-

_-¿Me extrañaste?-_

-Sólo han pasado unas horas- Dijo ella riendo.

-_Yo sí_- Continuó él ignorándola. _-¿Te veré mañana?-_

-Si, pero no en la mañana, no puedo volver a escaparme, tengo que hacer un justificativo firmado por mi madre, tendré que falsificar su firma-

_-Eso es delito, ¿lo sabes?-_

-Lo se, pero, no importa, hay muchas cosas que no me importan desde que te conocí- El joven rio.

_-Oye Bella, tú, nada...-_

-¿Qué?, dime-

_-¿Alguna vez has enfrentado a tus padres?, pero no haciendo cualquier tontería, me refiero a, si, los has enfrentado defendiendo tu modo de pensar, negándote rotundamente a obedecerlos o algo parecido_-

-Pues, no realmente. Siempe hago lo que dicen...-

-_Y me imagino que hay cosas que no te gustan ¿cierto?-_

-Si pero, es así como debe ser, no debemos enfrentar a los padres, no está bien, tú eres el único que está en contra de todo-

_-No estoy en contra de todo, sólo hago lo que más me parece, no sigo prototipos_-

-Ya veo- El sonido de una puerta la puso algo nerviosa. –Oye debo irme, mi madre me mata si me encuentra hablando por teléfono a media noche-

-_Está bien, hasta mañana princesa..._-

La chica apagó el teléfono y se hizo la dormida, enseguida su madre se asomó a ver si todo marchaba bien. Bella pensó en la locura que cometería al día siguiente, ¿en verdad iba a hacerse ese fulano tatuaje?, tenía que estar muy loca. Al otro día se dirigió a clases como de costumbre y el día de hoy estaba algo nerviosa, entregaría un justificativo falso y la persona que lo recibiría sería la bendita profesora de inglés, la misma que la vio escapándose con Edward el día anterior, pero ella, no sabía esa parte. Una vez en el salón de clases conversó con algunas compañeras, incluida Rose entre las chicas, en cuanto entró al fulana profesora todas se dirigieron a sus asientos y Rosalie miró a Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de darle ánimos, la vieja revisó la lista de alumnas y enseguida nombró a Bella y le reclamó por su falta anterior, Bella se levantó y le llevó el papel el cual la mujer ojeó con desdén.

-Su madre debe ser muy liberal Swan, digo, porque, si es capaz de taparle una falta con esto...-

-¡Pero en verdad me enfermé, es la firma de mi madre!-

-¡A mi no me engaña Swan!- Gritó la mujer enfurecida levantándose de su asiento. -¿Cree que no la vi escapándose ayer?- La acusó frente a todas las alumnas. –¡A la dirección ahora mismo, tendrá un reporte y llamaré a su representante!-

-¡Puedo explicarlo!-

-He dicho ¡A la dirección!- Ahora si estaba en serios problemas. Se dirigió al lugar indicado seguida por la mujer enfadada quien le explicó todo a la directora del instituto al llegar, llamaron a su madre quien no se tardó más de media hora en llegar, después de un buen regaño por parte de la misma y de recibir una larga charla por sus superiores se llegó a la conclusión de que sería expulsada del instituto por tres días para "aprender" la lección, y no conforme con eso le dieron la tarea de realizar tres trabajos de cincuenta páginas cada uno acerca de la historia, la cultura y la sociedad de Roma. El resto de la mañana tuvo que aguantarse los reclamos de su madre de regreso a su casa, Edward la llamó varias veces pero prefirió no contestar hasta que no se calmara su molestia.

-¡Qué vergüenza, ¿tienes idea de lo que dirán mis amigas si se enteran?, dirán que mi hija va a ser una criminal!-

-No es para tanto-

-¡¿Que no es para tanto?, eres una desconsiderada, una egoísta, yo no te enseñe a ser así tan desalmada!- Bella se dirigió a su habitación ignorándola su madre, ahora tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, el celular vibró una vez más, Edward.

-¿'Ché'?- Contestó Bella de mala gana.

_-¡Oye, qué humor!, ¿por qué no respondías?-_

-Me expulsaron tres días, ¡y tendré que hacer tres trabajos de cincuenta páginas cada uno!-

_-¡Eso si es malo!, ya harás algo, eres buena para el estudio-_

-Claro, es muy fácil decirlo, tú no tienes que hacerlos-

_-Ya. Oye escápate, salgamos de nuevo-_

-Edward ¿no me estas escuchando?, es obvio que estoy castigada ¡No puedo salir!-

_-'Per' 'favore', anda, te espero en la entrada de tu edificio-_

Él trancó la llamada y no le dio tiempo de discutir. A pesar de que estaba molesta, quería verlo, quería volar con él lejos, meditó por un momento mientras se cambiaba de ropa, no sabía como hacer para escaparse de la vigilancia de su madre, y como por milagro la madre de Bella entró a su cuarto para decirle que iba a salir a almorzar con su padre, luego iría de compras con sus amigas y que Alice pasaría la tarde con unas amigas, y como ella estaba castigada, obviamente, debía quedarse en casa sin salir, su madre aún confiaba en que su hija no la desobedecería, Bella aceptó y trató de disimular su alegría por su "castigo". En cuanto su madre abandonó el departamento Bella llamó a Edward para decirle que estaba a punto de salir de casa y él ya estaba esperando frente al edificio. En cuanto Bella bajó se quedó mirando fijamente a su ahora novio, se veía hermoso esta tarde, estaba sobre su moto con su chaqueta de cuero negra y llevaba unos lentes de sol tipo sheriff, se le acercó y él la miró con su típica sonrisa torcida encantadora. Bella enseguida se subió a la hermosa moto y Edward aceleró. Se perdieron entre las calles, entre los autos, Bella no podía negar que al lado de Edward se sentía libre, se sentía feliz, tranquila, como si el vacío que reinaba dentro de ella hace días atrás se llenara por completo. Edward se detuvo frente a un pequeño tráiler pintado de blanco, Bella se bajó de la moto y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Aquí es donde un amigo mío hace sus tatuajes, él hizo el mío- Bella pegó un pequeño brinco de susto. -¿Tienes miedo?- Rió.

-No, es que...-

-Sabía que no te lo harías- Dijo dispuesto a encender la moto de nuevo y ella tomó su mano para detenerlo.

-Yo quiero, hacérmelo- Edward sonrió.

-Vamos- Edward tomó su mano y la guió con pasos lentos hasta el intento de casa.

Al entrar, lo primero que Bella divisó fueron los miles de dibujos que adornaban las paredes del tráiler, luego, estaba la silla que parecía la silla de un odontólogo, el tipo que hacía los tatuajes era de aspecto algo tosco y muy musculoso, y como cualquier amante a este arte, tenía los brazos llenos de dibujos de estilo japonés. Edward presentó a Bella y le habló al amigo del tatuaje que quería Bella, que sería el mismo que Edward llevaba en la espalda, sólo que Bella lo quería en la cadera del lado derecho, y, debido a su cuerpo bien trabajado por el ballet, le luciría sexy, o al menos eso pensó Edward con malicia. Mientras Bella era tatuada, Edward esperaba sentado afuera del tráiler, leía algunas revistas para distraerse y de vez en cuando le mandaba mensajes a Emmett para saber de él. Bella por fin estuvo lista, salió del tráiler con una mano en la cadera, no le dolía pero tenía la extraña sensación de la aguja traspasando su piel, en cuanto se topó con Edward le sonrió y apartó un poco la gasa que protegía su nuevo "decorado", Edward sonrió y le dio un beso apasionado para luego llevarla a la moto de nuevo. No lo demostraba pero era feliz con las cosas que hacía la chica por él, a su lado se sentía, completo...

Así es como estos jóvenes encontraron aquello que tanto hacía falta en sus vidas y en sus corazones, ahora lo que sería bueno saber es; si este es un amor de esos que el tiempo no puede borrar, o un simple romance pasajero de adolescentes...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **¡¡¡'Gomen' 'nasai'!!! (Perdón en japonés XD) Lamento muchísimo mi tardanza, he estado tan ocupada, prometo que no me tardaré tanto, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y el link de la foto del tatuaje está en mi perfil :D!, ¿Edward es un poquito frío cierto?, ¡bueno ya se le pasará haha! ¿Un adelanto?;

_Mientras Bella le enseñaba su tatuaje alegremente a su amiga, Tanya caminaba hacia ella dispuesta a acabar con su felicidad._

_-¡Eh, 'ragazza'!-_

_-¿'Ché'?-_

_-¡Aléjate de mi hombre!-_

_-¿Tu hombre?-_

_-Si Edward, es mío, ¿no te lo ha dicho?, es mi novio desde hace años, es más, pasó la noche conmigo ayer...-_


	5. Los Primeros PRoblemas

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ¡no lean si no les gusta el lemmon y si no quieren imaginar a los personajes diciendo malas palabras XD!

**N/A: ¡**Quinto Cap.! ¡Yupi!, gracias por sus reviews chicas, espero que sigan disfrutando de mi historia.

**-****Io e Te; Tre Metri Sopra IL Cielo****-**

**-Los Primeros Problemas-**

Se habrían dirigido a las escaleras donde Edward acostumbraba encontrarse con sus amigos de no ser porque Bella debía estar en casa antes de que cualquiera llegara, así que entonces se estuvieron un rato en la plaza que estaba cerca del edificio donde Bella vivía. Mientras disfrutaban del clima acogedor Bella no dejaba de verse el tatuaje y Edward la reprendía porque si lo destapaba mucho podía infectarse, estaba muy reciente. Aún así, le agradaba saber que ella era feliz con esa pequeña marca que perfectamente simbolizaba el sentimiento que estaba naciendo entre ellos. Bella le habló acerca del problema en que se metió por fugarse y Edward le dijo que ya no tendría que preocuparse más. Mientras conversaban más acerca de sus vidas y de lo que esperaban del futuro, Bella se daba cuenta de lo mucho que difería con los pensamientos de Edward; ella quería estudiar en otro país, incluso estaba participando por gana una beca otorgada por la academia de ballet fuera de Roma, quería ser una mujer exitosa, tener una familia, ya tenía todo planeado, en cambio Edward no tenía planes de seguir con sus estudios universitarios, no le importaba lo que le deparaba el futuro, vivía como una pluma al aire, pero aún así, no podía evitar quererlo o al menos, sentirse muy atraída por él. La hora de despedirse llegó más rápido de lo que debía, caminaron hasta el edificio de Bella y Edward jalaba la moto, esto con el fin de alargar los minutos que pasaban juntos, en cuanto estuvieron en el lugar debido, Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura y la abrazó con una ternura muy rara en él, Bella se sorprendió pero respondió al abrazo feliz, después levantó su mejilla para besarla con ternura, sí definitivamente, aunque fuera un loco, Edward era perfecto para ella. Bella entró al edificio y Edward desapareció ne su moto.

La joven se dedico a hacer los benditos trabajos y comer alguna cosa, su madre llamó un par de veces y reclamó porque Bella no le había contestado el teléfono antes, la chica mintió diciendo que estaba profundamente dormida y que no había escuchado el teléfono repicar, pero igualmente, recibió un regaño por "dormir", ya que se suponía que debía estar haciendo sus trabajos para poder entregarlos como era debido, la joven no hizo mucho caso a lo que decía su madre. Sus tres días de vacaciones fueron realmente aburridos, el mejo momento de cada día era cuando escapaba por las tardes para ver a Edward con la escusa de daría una vuelta por el vecindario o que iría a ver a Rosalie para saber que habían dado en clases. Cada momento con Edward era único, aunque no hicieran nada importante, era perfecto, para Bella era como el único momento del día en que respiraba aire puro, aire no contaminado. Por fin tuvo que regresar a clases, apenas vio a Rosalie le contó todo acerca de su nueva relación, como si su amiga fuera su diario andante, Rose sólo reía y decía comentarios positivos apoyando a su amiga a que dejara de ser la mojigata de siempre, Bella entregó sus trabajos y se los recibió la profesora de inglés en persona, no tenía nada que ver con los temas tratados en el libro, pero fue ella quien la vio escapando de clases.

Pasaron unos días y todo seguía su cuso con calma, hasta que, una vecina le dio una no muy "buena nueva" a la madre de Bella; dijo que había visto a la muchacha varias veces montada en una moto con un desconocido y que eso no se veía bien, ya saben como son los chismes, nadie quiere ver ojos lindos en caras ajenas, esa tarde la madre sentó a la hija en el sofá de la sala y le habló en un tono seco...

-Isabella, ¿Quién es el tipo de la moto?-

-¿Cuál tipo?- Preguntó Bella haciéndose a inocente, y su madre la jaló de un brazo con fuerza.

-¡No te hagas la tonta Isabella, de mi no te burlas, quiero saber quien es ese infeliz, ¿qué tanto haces con él, qué hace juntándote con él?!-

-¿Quién te dijo que ando con él?-

-¡Eso no te incumbe, respóndeme, ¿Quién es?!-

-¡Mi novio!- Exclamó Bella soltándose del agarre de su madre. -¡Estoy con él ahora, y tendrás que aceptarlo!- Raneé se llenó de ira y abofeteó a su hija sin compasión, ésta, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos.

-¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, te prohíbo que te juntes con ese infeliz, ¿me escuchaste Isabella?!, ¡te lo prohíbo!, ¡Tú serás novia de quien convenga que lo seas, no de un infeliz de esos que desperdician su vida!- Bella miró a su madre con desdén y corrió a su habitación.

Los siguientes días para Bella fueron insoportables, no podía salir con Edward debido a que su madre le prohibió las salidas, sólo podía ir a sus clases de ballet pero acompañada por su madre, su hermana no podía hacer más que consolarla en casa y por más que su padre insistía en que se le levantara el castigo, Renée no se doblegaba por nada, Bella duró días sin dirigirle la palabra a su madre, la alegría que últimamente le había caracterizado se desvaneció de repente, la única manera de que sonriera un poco era escuchando la voz de un Edward preocupado y también triste por teléfono. Edward tampoco había estado muy bien los últimos días, tuvo problemas con su padre debido a su resistencia a estudiar y Tanya seguía acosándolo con mensajes, además de que no podía ver a bella sino de lejos cuando ella salía de clases, sólo que ella no se daba cuenta, él iba a verla todos los días, era la única forma de sentirla cerca, no quería causarle problemas así que era mejor verla de lejos, por ahora...

Los rumores de que el hijo de un vecino había vuelto de Londres no se hicieron esperar, llegaron estos a los oídos de Renée; el joven Jacob Black había regresado de Londres, por fin había culminado sus estudios y venía de regreso a su hogar, era el hijo mayor de una buena familia, su padre era un multimillonario muy conocido en sociedad, la descripción del chico daba la idea de un joven intachable; educado, estudiado, decente, recatado, sociable, guapo, y, lo más "importante", rico, el partido perfecto para Bella, la peor de las ideas rondó la mente de Renée, uniría a su hija con ese joven a como diera lugar, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija con bajas intenciones, la chica hacia sus deberes escolares y la madre le habló por fin.

-Bella... ¿Escuchaste lo del hijo de Black?-

-¿Hmm?, si, que bien ¿no?, su padre lo extrañaba mucho-

-Estaba pensando que quizás el chico no tenga amistades aquí así que, ¿por qué, no sales con él?, estoy segura de que le agradaría mucho, además, es un modo de darle la bienvenida-

-Madre no vas a juntarme con él- Dijo Bella alejándose de su madre y ésta la siguió.

-Vamos Bella, te la pasas aquí encerrada día y noche, sal con el muchacho, no pierdes nada- Bella lo pensó por un instante y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Está bien, saldré con él, ¡pero!, debes quitarme el castigo, soy libre de ir y venir cuando y como quiera- Ya que el tema de Edward había quedado "olvidado", Renée no se opondría, y en efecto, no lo hizo.

-Está bien, no hay más castigo, pero debes cumplir Bella-

-Está bien- Y ésta misma tarde, Bella saldría de casa por fin.

Se apresuró a vestirse y su hermana la observaba con curiosidad, no tardó en hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la puerta del departamento, su madre le preguntó que adonde iba y ella le respondió tranquilamente que saldría con Rosalie, y con un rostro tierno le recordó que ya le había levantado el castigo, su madre no tuvo más remedio que dejarla salir. Por el momento caminó sin rumbo fijo, totalmente concentrada en llamar al número correcto, llevó su celular a su oído, esperó unos minutos con impaciencia, y, escuchó su melodiosa voz, Edward.

En seguida le dijo que le habían levantado el castigo y Edward le dijo que lo esperara en la plaza que estaba cerca de su casa, que estaría con ella en pocos minutos. El corazón de Bella palpitaba a una velocidad alucinante, sentía como una niña que hacía una travesura emocionante, se sentó en un banco de cemento a esperar a su amor, los minutos pasaban con lentitud, parecía q Edward nunca iba a llegar y, justo en ese momento, el rugido de una moto la hizo volver a la realidad, Edward frenó en seco frente a ella y le sonrió, ella sólo se limitó a subir en la moto sonriente, por fin estaba de nuevo en el cielo. Ésta vez no fueron a la playa acostumbrada, Edward prefirió llevarla con sus amigos en las conocidas escaleras, en el sitio ya estaba Rosalie junto con Emmett compartiendo un helado de la forma más apasionada posible, Tanya que estaba sentada en un banco con una amiga en seguida se puso alerta, estaba muriendo de celos porque sabía que Edward jamás la voltearía a mirar. Bella saltó de la moto y se acercó a su amiga abrazándola, Edward por su parte, saludó a Emmett de la forma acostumbrada; con "golpes inocentes". Ellos jugaban como niños y, mientras Bella le enseñaba su tatuaje nuevo alegremente a su amiga, Tanya caminaba hacia ella dispuesta a acabar con su felicidad...

-¡Eh, 'ragazza'!-

-¿'Ché'?- Contestó Bella con altanería.

-¡Aléjate de mi hombre!-

-¿Tu hombre?-

-Si Edward, es mío, ¿no te lo ha dicho?, es mi novio desde hace años, es más, pasó la noche conmigo ayer...- Bella le lanzó una mirada a Edward quien estaba distraído y miró de nuevo a la mujercita.

-Edward no tiene nada contigo, YO, soy su novia-

-¡Despierta niñita!, yo soy su mujer...- Bella sonrió y meneó la cabeza a modo de negación.

-Yo me voy- Le dijo a Rosalie y, se hubiera alejado, de no ser porque Tanya la jaló de la cola de caballo que tenía arreglada en su cabellara haciéndola tambalearse.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Preguntó Bella mientras la otra se enrollaba el cabello de la muchacha en la mano para poder mecerla.

-¡Edward es mío, y ninguna niñita consentida me lo va a quitar!-

Le dio la vuelta soltándole el cabello y lo próximo que hizo fue plantarle una cachetada a Bella con fuerza, la chica se sobó la mejilla y la ira la cegó; se abalanzó sobre Tanya dispuesta a vengarse, le plantó una bofetada también, Rosalie trató de intervenir pero la amiga de Tanya se paró frente a ella dándole a entender que mejor era que no se moviera, Tanya intentó defenderse pero Bella fue más rápida y de un empujón la hizo caer con brusquedad al suelo, se lanzó sobre ella, entre jalones de cabello, rasguños y gritos, llamaron la atención de los demás, en cuanto Edward se dio cuenta, salió corriendo para calmar a Bella, la tomó por la cintura y, ya que en sus brazos era tan pequeña, pudo levantarla, no sin que antes ella pudiera patearle una rodilla a la otra, ella pataleaba en el aire como niña chiquita, Tanya se levantó con torpeza y la amiga la ayudó, llevó una de sus manos a su boca y estaba sangrando, quizás por algún rasguño o unos de los golpes bruscos que Bella le plantó, al menos algo le había quedado bien claro; Bella no sólo era una niña consentida y Edward era sólo suyo. La situación se calmó un poco, Bella sólo tenía un par de rasguños en el brazo y el ardor en la mejilla que estaba pasando, la mayoría de los jóvenes que por ahí andaban, desaparecieron, incluyendo a Rose y a Emmett, sólo quedaban Edward y Bella...

-No debiste hacer eso Bella... No eres así- Le reprendió Edward mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura abrazándola por detrás sentados en las escaleras.

-Me hizo molestar mucho, dijo que habías, dormido, con ella- Edward rió.

-Y así fue, pero fue hace tiempo, antes de conocerte, pero sólo fue eso, una noche y ya...-

-Aún así, tiene más derechos contigo, te acostaste con ella...-

-Bella...- Edward tomó su rostro en sus manos para que lo mirará. –Ella tuvo mi cuerpo por una noche, tú, tú tienes mi corazón y todo mi ser por completo- Bella sonrió. –Promete que nunca más te vas a rebajar al nivel de esa, zorra...-

-Lo prometo, sólo si prometes no mirarla nunca más...- Edward sonrió.

-Prometido, y, por cierto... Golpeas duro- Ambos rieron al unísono, Edward besó la cabeza de Bella con ternura y los besos no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Bella le explicó a Edward la situación que vivió en casa por días, y le habló acerca del hecho de que la profesora de inglés quería reprobarle la materia, que siempre le había tenido cierta manía y Edward le aseguró de nuevo que no tendría más problemas con ella. Las horas al lado el uno del otro se pasaban con rapidez, Bella debía volver a casa y con gusto Edward la llevaría, sólo que ahora la dejaría a unas cuadras de su casa para evitar las habladurías de los vecinos chismosos. La despedida duró algunos minutos pues el uno no quería estar lejos del otro, pero, nada es para siempre...

En cuanto Bella se perdió de vista Edward regresó al departamento donde vivía con su hermano Jasper. Pensaba y pensaba, quería hallar un modo de que Bella no tuviera problemas con la bendita profesora, ahora que lo recordaba, Bella había dicho que su "querida" profesora tenía hija que tenía un "historial" bastante vergonzoso; la niña era toda una experta en hacer cosas indecentes y mal vistas, fumaba, bebía en exceso, usaba drogas y había pasado por la cama de todos los chicos que conocía, era toda una "joyita", su nombre era Jessica y estudiaba en otro instituto alejado del colegio de Bella, por la mente de Edward pasó una idea algo malvada, una idea que no le haría daño a la chica peo si se lo haría a la madre, llamó a un amigo y le dio indicaciones de que buscara a una chica en cierto instituto cuyo nombre era Jessica, le detalló que ésta estudiaba el último año y otras cosas que Bella había dicho sin malicia alguna, la última indicación era que si pasaba lo que "tenía" que pasar, grabara todo sin omitir detalles. Obviamente, Edward pensaba en ayudar a Bella, no en dañarla, no imaginaba que su "buena acción" le causaría problemas futuros.

Al día siguiente, el chico al que Edward había llamado se dispuso a cumplir con su nueva misión, fue en busca de Jessica y le hizo una invitación a salir haciéndose el inocente, como era de esperarse, la chica no se negó. Estuvieron saltando de un lado a otro en la moto, bebiendo y fumando, en la noche fueron a una discoteca, la chica ni se preocupó por decirle alguna mentira a su madre para disculpar su tardanza, simplemente apagó su celular para poder desconectarse por completo. En un punto en el que el alcohol había dominado su razón, el chico la llevó hasta su casa, allí, tuvo sexo con ella, con su debida protección, y todo el acto fue grabado por una cámara web. Al otro día, cuando la chica se vió en un lugar desconocido y con dolor de cabeza, no se molestó ni se asustó, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, el muchacho no pudo mantener el secreto y le dijo que había grabado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, él esperaba un ataque de rabia o algo, pero, Jessica sólo preguntó que por qué lo había hecho, a lo que él respondió que todo era para molestar a su madre y le explicó la situación, a la chica pareció causarle gracia, otro modo de hacer molestar a su madre. El plan había salido muy bien, por ahora. Ya Edward tenía un CD en su mano donde había quedado grabada la evidencia de que la tal Jessica era toda una zorra. Se dirigía entonces a la institución donde Bella estudiaba, espero a que la profesora saliera en las horas de la tarde, la descripción que Bella había dado era precisa; una mujer de aspecto muy gruñón de cabello oscuro y algo bajita, en cuanto la vio salir, la siguió hasta su auto y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es profesora de inglés aquí cierto?-

-Así es, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Preguntó la mujer sosteniendo su cartera con fuerza y mirándolo con desdén.

-Tengo algo aquí que puede interesarle...- Le dijo sacando el CD de su bolsillo mientras ella lo miraba asustada.

-¿Q... qué es eso?-

-¿Esto?, pues, es un CD. La pregunta sería, ¿qué es lo que contiene?- La mujer lo miraba cada vez más horrorizada. –Aquí mi amable profesora, hay un video de su hija teniendo relaciones sexuales con un chico de estos, problemáticos, y pues, creí que le interesaría saberlo...-

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿De dónde sacó eso?!-

-Pues, como usted ha de imaginarse, su hija no se negó a entregarme esta maravillosa pieza- Decía Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Deme eso!- Exclamó la mujer tratando de arrancarlo de las manos de Edward pero él lo alzó ara que ella no lo alcanzara.

-¡Alto, un momento!, se lo daría con mucho gusto, pero como ha de entenderse, usted tendrá que darme algo a cambio...-

-¿Cuánto quiere?- Edward rió en voz alta.

-En ningún momento hablé de dinero...-

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere?-

-Quiero que deje a la alumna Bella Swan en paz, ni se le ocurra darle problemas con su bendita materia, ¿queda eso claro?- La vieja lo miró confundida y salió de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Y si me niego que hará?-

-Pues, creo que el video será conocido por toda esta institución, y quizás por toda Roma, pues, es bastante bueno como para, colgarlo en internet...- El rostro de la profesora dibujó una mueca de horror inmediato.

-Yo... yo... está bien- Aceptó derrotada. –No me meteré con Swan pero debe asegurarme que nadie sabrá nada de esto-

-Por supuesto que sí, puede usted confiar en mi- Sonrió él triunfador, ella trató de tomar el CD de nuevo y él volvió a alejarlo de sus manos.

-Y... Me quedaré con esto, sólo para asegurarme de que usted cumplirá su palabra...-

-Pero...-

-O es así o no hay trato-

-De acuerdo- Las lágrimas abandonaban los ojos de la mujer preocupada.

-Bien, hasta pronto... ¡Ah! Y... esto es nuestro secreto, si dice una palabra, el video tendrá muchas copias alrededor de la ciudad-

Se alejó de allí en su moto dejando a la profesora destrozada en su auto. Se sentía calmado, Bella ya no tendría problemas en el colegio, todo estaría bien, por ahora...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: ¿Les gustó? ¡**No olviden dejar sus valiosos reviews!, Edward es un poco cruel ¿verdad?, bueno, ¡ya reflexionará! ¿Adelanto?

_Edward acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura mientras conversaban._

_-Es como tocar el cielo con los dedos ¿o no?- Preguntó ella mirándolo. _

_-No, es como tocar a, "tre metri sopra il cielo..."-_


	6. 3MSC

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M

**N/A: **Disculpen mi tardanza, Dios de verdad que estoy súper lenta!, pero chcas es que me han pasado miles de cosas que me han dejado así por el suelo y no se me ocurre nada de nada =( Escuchen esta canción en la parte en que Edward y Bella llegan al castillo, es demasiado bella y me parte el corazón T.T: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m /watch?v=UhgHTdATwB4 -**El título de este capítulo son las iniciales equivalentes a "TRE METRI SOPRA IL CIELO", osea, "TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO".-

**-****Io e Te; Tre Metri Sopra IL Cielo****-**

**-3MSC-**

En la mañana del sábado Edward dormía plácidamente. Gracias a su maldad Bella no tenía problemas con su profesora de inglés. Se veían a diario, obviamente, a escondidas. Lo único malo de esta semana había sido que Bella había salido con el tal Jacob...

En vista de la constante insistencia de Renée, Bella tuvo que aceptar salir con el hijo de Black, pero lo hizo con la condición de que no salieran solos. Convenció a Rosalie y a Alice de que fueran con ella y el chico al cine una tarde, Emmett fue el primero en auto invitarse, Alice, invitó al chico que la había besado en la alocada fiesta de Angela. Bella tenía la idea de hacerle una pequeña maldad al muchacho para alejarlo pero, prefirió ofrecerle una tarde divertida para evitar a su molesta madre reclamando por haberle hecho algo al tal Jacob. En cuanto lo vio en la entrada del edificio esperándola a ella y a su hermana, montado en su camioneta, tuvo que admitir que era simpático, su piel era de un color bronceado, perfecto, el cabello negro y corto, alto y musculoso, cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por ser su novia, cualquiera, menos Bella. Para ser honesta, Bella había pasado un buen momento junto a Jacob, pero en su mente sólo rondaba Edward y Edward y Edward... Al menos su madre estaría contenta, no la molestaría por un tiempo.

Para el día de hoy Edward tenía una sorpresa especial; llevaría a Bella al castillo en el que ella solía jugar cuando era pequeña, y, haría un último intento por juntar sus cuerpos en un perfecto momento apasionado, pero antes, dormiría unas cuatro horas más, o al menos, eso planeaba, hasta que Jasper entró en su habitación y levantó las cortinas obligándolo a ocultarse bajo la almohada, Jasper movió la cabeza a modo de negación sonriendo y luego le quitó la cobija de encima, Edward se abalanzó sobre su hermano dispuesto a ahorcarlo, forcejearon por unos minutos hasta que Jasper se rindió, no era más debilucho que Edward pero, no tenía su misma capacidad física.

-Oye brabucón, dime que no es cierto que estás saliendo con una niña rica- Dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, yo no soy un pobretón, ¿o sí?- Jasper rió.

-No, pero, mira Edward, esas chicas no son muy conformes, tú eres un tipo que se al pasa metido en problemas no un niño mimado de sociedad, algún día se va a aburrir de ti ¿entiendes?, eres u juguete nuevo, eres algo diferente, pronto se va a fastidiar de ti, de que no seas el chico lindo y educado, no te confíes...-

-¿Me lo está diciendo el tipo que sólo ha tenido una novia en su vida o el hermano mayor preocupado y dedicado?-

-Creo que te lo dice el hermano...- Ambos rieron.

-Estaré bien... Bella no es igual a las demás chiquillas...-

-Eso espero. Ahora debes largarte, son las diez de la mañana...-

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?-

-Porque quiero tener el departamento solo para mí y para Victoria-

-¡'Va fanculo'!- La verdad no le molestaba. -¡No quiero que lo hagan por todas las superficies de la casa, sería asqueroso!-

-¡Cállate, estás celoso!-

-Idiota...-

Edward tomó una ducha y al salir comenzó a arreglarse, usó ese perfume de hombre que una vez Jasper le regaló, no se apoderaría de Bella oliendo a rayos, mientras se vestía, pensaba en las cosas que podían enloquecer a Bella, rosas quizás, chocolates, era demasiado básico ¿o no?, tenía que ser algo diferente. Salió del apartamento y llamó a Bella enseguida, le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella, le dijo, que esta tarde, sería la mejor de su vida. Se dirigió a la playa donde solía pasar horas al lado de Bella dispuesto a preparar algo especial para ella, después de que limpió y arregló un poco una pequeña habitación que estaba casi al final de la torre, cerca de un puentecillo, fue entonces, en busca de Bella. Mientras deambulaba por la ciudad, se detuvo en una floristería, buscaba algo que fuera diferente a las típicas rosas, había girasoles pero eran muy exagerados, lirios, orquídeas, nada, ninguna lograba describir la personalidad tierna y dulce de Bella, luego vio una flor delicada, color rosa claro con algunas rayas rojas, se acercó a la chica que atendía el lugar, quien lo miraba con coquetería, y le preguntó por las flores, eran tulipanes rizados, Edward le pidió un ramo bien arreglado y se subió en su moto dejando a la chica embelesada por él, no le dio importancia. Fue a la calle cercana a la casa de Bella, el punto de encuentro, previamente había llamado a Bella para avisarle que estaría cerca, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio la silueta de la chica a lo lejos, acercándose a él, viéndose más linda de lo acostumbrado, llevaba una falda roja con flores blancas, una franela blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias sin tacón con tiras negras. Bella se acercó con una enorme sonrisa, vio las fotos entre las piernas de Edward y éste salió de su ligero shock para entregárselas con la misma sonrisa, la chica tomó las flores y subió a la moto sin preguntar siquiera a donde irían. Se dirigieron a su lugar de escape; la playa del castillo de los juegos de Bella, la única diferencia esta vez era que Bella por fin entraría al castillo. Una vez en la playa, Edward dejó la moto cerca del castillo, Bella, aspiraba la brisa del mar, abría los brazos y daba vueltas como niña chiquita, él, sólo la observaba maravillado, ella se acercó y enredó sus bazos en el cuello del chico mirándolo con picardía.

-¿Cuál era tu sorpresa?-

-Ya lo verás- Edward sacó una pañoleta de su bolsillo, y cubrió los ojos de Bella con ella, ésta reía y sentía curiosidad por el juego.

Edward comenzó a guiar sus pasos por la arena hasta el castillo, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a un claro, como un patio, Edward le pidió a la chica que no se moviera de su sitio, ésta obedeció riendo, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un vidrio quebrarse.

-¿Edward, estás bien?- Preguntó asustada hasta que sintió la tibieza de las manos de él en las suyas propias.

-Todo esta bien mi ángel, ven...- Le dijo muy cerca del oído, causándole un leve cosquilleo.

Ella siguió el camino que él le indicaba, aún con los ojos tapados, Edward la llevó por unas escaleras, subieron una de las torres hasta el puentecito, musitó; "_ven mi princesa_" e hizo que ella se sostuviera de la baranda, llevó sus manos al nudo de la pañoleta y la removió lentamente, Bella abrió sus ojos y la única imagen era la inmensidad del mar perfectamente conjugada con un hermoso atardecer, Bella abrió su boca de asombro, era lo más bello que había visto en mucho tiempo, se abrazó de Edward sonriente.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta, esto, es, 'bellísimo', nunca había llegado hasta aquí!-

-Me alegra que te guste- Musito él para luego besar el cuello de la chica con delicadeza. Unos minutos después Edward la llevaba jalada de la mano hacia la habitación que él había arreglado un poco, había un par de velas alrededor, y las únicas flores, eran las que él había comprado, Bella miró la cama vieja y se tensó, comenzaba a imaginarse lo que ocurriría y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Tengo miedo- Musitó y Edward caminó hasta ella.

-Aquí nadie podrá vernos-

-No es por eso, es que, yo...-

-Está bien si no quieres hacerlo, podemos, esperar...-

-Yo, tengo que decirte una cosa... Yo, nunca lo he hecho...- Guardó silencio y bajó al mirada algo apenada. –Creí que si te lo decía, pensarías que soy una tonta...- Edward puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?- Preguntó él dulcemente.

-Sí-

-Eso es lo más hermoso que podrías hacer por mi-

-¿De verdad?- Él asintió y se acercó a ella lentamente tomándola del cuello para besarla con extrema ternura.

Ella entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello y él acariciaba su cintura por encima de la franela mientras, poco a poco, intensificaba el beso. Con pasos torpes se acercaron a la cama, sin detener su ahora apasionado beso, Edward se sentó en el borde de la misma e hizo que Bella se sentara sobre él con sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, Edward acariciaba sus muslos y de vez en cuando los apretaba causándole leves cosquillas a la chica quien deja de besar sus labios para repartir besos por sus mejillas e ir bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, donde deja trazos húmedos con al punta de su lengua haciendo erizar la piel de Edward quien ahora deja que sus manos exploren la firmeza de los glúteos de la chica y ésta pega un pequeño salto y ambos ríen por lo bajo por su actitud. Edward introdujo sus manos por debajo de la franela de Bella, deleitándose con su suave piel y ella comienza a respirar con dificultad pero tampoco se queda quieta; poco a poco le quita la chaqueta de cuero y la lanza por algún lado de la habitación, dejándolo en una franela blanca algo ceñida al cuerpo, la necesidad por ver y sentir su cuerpo más de cerca se apoderó de Edward y jaló la franela de la chica lentamente hasta quitarla de ella dejándola en un brassier blanco que la hacía ver bastante sensual, Bella se sonrojó intensamente y volteó su rostro a un lado avergonzada, Edward aprovechó el movimiento para besar el costado de su cuello con ternura mientras sus manos paseaban por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en sus senos cubiertos por el brassier, arrancando con su acción, un gemido por parte de Bella.

La hace voltear para devorar de nuevo sus labios con pasión, con deseo, con necesidad. Mientras siguen besándose como si la vida dependiera de ello, Bella sacaba la franela de Edward con un poco de torpeza, la dejó caer a un lado y ahora podía tocar el cuerpo de Edward casi por completo, paseó sus pequeñas y suaves manso por el pecho del joven, por sus brazos, por los músculos bien formados de su abdomen, Edward gruñó levemente al sentir las tibias manos de Bella en su piel y ésta se detuvo, pero él tomó sus manos y la invitó a continuar su exploración, Edward llevó sus manso a la espalda de la chica y lentamente desabrochó su brassier, los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos por unos segundos, el chico sacó la prenda con delicadeza y mientras la dejaba caer en el suelo, Bella cubrió sus senos por vergüenza, Edward la miró fijamente, besó sus hombros y dejó rastros húmedos por la piel de sus brazos y, mientras le daba estos mimos, introducía sus manos entre sus brazos para alcanzar sus pechos, la chica gimió audiblemente al sentir las manos de Edward sobre la piel inexplorada de sus senos, Bella soltó su agarre y colocó sus manos en la espalda de Edward, dejándose maravillar por las caricias que el joven proporcionaba a su cuerpo, él, fue basando su pecho hasta alcanzar un de sus senos y después de lamer uno de ellos, se aventuró a introducirlo en su boca y Bella cerró los ojos ante la sensación, mientras su lengua dibujaba círculos en la cima de su seno, su otra mano acariciaba y amasaba a su antojo, Bella notaba cierto cosquilleo en el "centro" de su cuerpo, necesitaba algún tipo de fricción para calmar su necesidad, movió sus caderas inconscientemente y acabó chocando con la potente erección de Edward, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Edward ahora jugaba con el otro seno de Bella haciendo que su espalda se arqueara levemente por el placer mientras ella enterraba sus manso en el broncíneo cabello del chico, Edward detuvo sus besos en los senos de Bella para ahora recostarla de la cama con sutileza, trataba de se lo más dulce posible para no espantarla, se posicionó sobre ella y volvió a besar sus labios adentrando su lengua en su boca explorando cada rincón y luchando con la lengua de ella de un modo excitante, bajó entonces sus manos a su falda y con la ayuda de ella logró quitarla, Bella se ruborizó aún más, si era posible, al verse de algún modo, indefensa, frente a Edward, quien miraba cada rincón de su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, en vista de la situación en que ella estaba más desnuda que él, ella intentó quitarle el jean pero debido a sus mismos nervios se le hizo, algo complicado, Edward sonrió y se puso de rodillas frente a ella para soltarse el pantalón y dejarlo resbalar hasta sus rodillas, la chica miró fijamente el bulto que sobresalía del bóxer blanco y ajustado del chico inconscientemente y volteó hacia un lado en cuanto escuchó que él reía con más intensidad, él se acercó a su oreja y apretó su agarre en al caderas de ella.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Ella sólo alcanzó a asentir y él sonrió.

Como pudo aparató su pantalón con sus pies y siguió deleitándose con el cuerpo de Bella, se sentía en el cielo, quería que este momento durara para siempre, si había algo en su vida que lo había hecho feliz era el haber conocido a Bella, su ternura e inocencia lo enloquecía, Bella por su parte, sentía que no había felicidad más grande que estar al lado de Edward, a su lado se sentía viva y plena, sin él, estaba vacía, tendrían que matarla para poder alejarla de él. Ahora era Edward quien movía sus caderas en busca del roce de sus sexos, su necesidad por estar dentro de ella estaba acrecentándose, su mano derecha recorrió el costado del cuerpo de Bella mientras su boca volvía a los senos de la chica quien cada vez gemía con más fuerza, adentró su mano en la última pieza que cubría el cuerpo de Bella y pasó sus dedos por sus labios, ella ahogó un gemido y Edward usó su otra mano para despojarla de su ropa interior.

-Eres hermosa- Musitó al ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Volvió a recostarse sobre ella y fue repartiendo besos por su cuerpo deteniéndose en el hueso de su cadera, justo donde estaba el tatuaje del corazón que de algún modo, simbolizaba su amor, ella sonreía ante el cosquilleo que le provocaban sus labios, subió de nuevo hasta su cuello y succionó la piel de este con dulzura mientras su mano iba de nuevo al sexo de ella, sus dedos jugaron con el inicio de su centro y Bella movía sus caderas contra sus dedos por la excitación, se aventuró a tocarla más y ella se removía bajo su cuerpo, jadeaba y gemía mientras los dedos de Edward se movían en círculos sobre su clítoris con maestría, su espalda se arqueaba por completo uniendo sus pechos provocando gruñidos de placer por parte de Edward, el chico se meció contra ella en busca de fricción sin dejar de acariciar su sexo con su mano, Bella, al notar la necesidad de él, trató de alcanzar su miembro con su mano tímidamente, en cuanto tocó la punta de éste por encima del bóxer con sus dedos Edward detuvo sus caricias por la sorpresa.

-¿Quieres tocarme?- Susurró con una voz ronca por a excitación y ella asintió, él movió sus dedos por unos segundos más y ella mordió su labio inferior para acallar un gemido y él sonrió. Se levantó lentamente y retiró la última prenda que lo cubría, ahora ambos estaban muy al natural, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella y sentir su respiración le causó un cosquilleo intenso. –Tócame Bella-

-Edward yo...-

-Shh, tócame...- Calló sus labios con un beso y tomó su mano llevándola a su miembro necesitado.

Bella comenzó a acariciarlo con timidez, poco a poco se acostumbraba a la textura del mismo, a su tibieza, su dureza y su humedad, paseó su mano por toda su extensión, asombrándose un poco por el tamaño y dudando si eso entraría _allí_, continuó su exploración y notó que Edward cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y no dejaba de jadear, ella sonrió, siguió moviendo su mano con algo de torpeza en el miembro de Edward hasta un punto en el que ésta la hizo detenerse, tomó su mano y la llevó a su hombro, devoró sus labios con fiereza saboreando cada rincón de ésta, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y murmuró.

-Te necesito Bella...- Su voz era el perfecto encendedor para Bella.

-Hazme tuya Edward...- Dijo cerca de su oreja. –Hazlo ahora...- Edward sonrió, si que tenía una mujer decidida y valiente entre sus brazos, o al menos, estaba a punto de ser una mujer.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas arrodillado, en algún momento había puesto un preservativo en la pequeña mesita antigua que estaba al lado de su cama, lo tomó y se dispuso a colocarlo en su debido lugar mirando a Bella con picardía, ésta traba de no mirar, aún no se acostumbraba a verlo en desnudo en todo su esplendor, volvió a recostarse sobre ella y su miembro apuntaba directamente al sexo de Bella, Edward los hizo rozarse, se restregaba contra ella causándole placer a ambos, Bella gemía y suplicaba por que Edward la tomara, entrelazaron sus manos y Edward se empujó con fuerza contra ella, el cuerpo de Bella se tensó, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y acalló un pequeño grito, primer intento fallido, volvió a empujar y atravesó la única muestra de que Bella nunca había sido tocada, se volteó a ver su rostro; sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, un par de lágrimas sobresalían de estos, mordía su labio con fuerza y Edward temía que el mismo sangrara, la abrazó con su mano libre y se escondió en su cuello.

-'Scusa mi' princesa, no quise hacerte daño, puedo detener...- Abría continuado de no se porque la chica enredó sus piernas en su cadera y lo atrajo hacia sí misma envistiéndose, Edward gruñó.

-No te detengas, sólo, hazlo, lento...- Él sonrió.

La besó con ternura y cada vez subía la intensidad de dicho beso, el ardor fue cediendo, ahora el placer invadía su cuerpo, sentir como Edward la poseía era abrasador, él entraba con rapidez y alternaba moviéndose lentamente, torturándola, Bella reía en pleno acto, de felicidad, de placer, clavó sus uñas en la piel de la espalda del chico en cuanto el placer y la excitación se intensificaron, Edward entraba y salía de ella eufóricamente y ella se abrazaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

-Bella...-

-Ed... ward...-

Gemía su nombre constantemente y él hacía lo mismo, el agarre de sus manos se intensificó, Bella forzó más el cruce de sus piernas en la cintura de Edward y éste pronto sintió como las paredes de Bella se contraían con fuerza, Edward besó sus labios con necesidad antes de hacerla llegar al perfecto clímax, dejándose llevar él después hasta alcanzar la cima de su placer. Respiraban de modo entrecortado, el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba en busca de aire, seguían en la misma posición y en cuanto Edward trató de alejarse, Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, él luchó por unos segundos, sólo quería deshacerse del preservativo para poder descansar al lado de su amor. En cuanto logró salirse con la suya volvió al lado de Bella y la hizo recostarse sobre su pecho, la sábana que ahora estaba desarreglada, cubría sus partes más íntimas dejando a la vista una imagen muy sensual. Edward acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura mientras conversaban tonterías y su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de Bella causándole escalofríos.

-Esto, lo que acabamos de hacer... Es, como tocar el cielo con los dedos, ¿o no?- Preguntó ella mirándolo con ternura.

-No, es como tocar a, "_tre metri sopra il cielo..._"- Ella sonrió y repartió besos por todo su rostro.

-'Ti amo'- Confesó ella.

-'Ti amo'- Repitió él y ella pensó por unos segundos.

-Dilo de nuevo-

-'Ti amo'-

-No dejes de decirlo jamás-

-'Ti amo', 'ti amo', 'ti amo'...- Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Edward mientras él volvía a colocarse sobre Bella, sólo para comérsela a besos...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Ok, ok! Que tal?, no olviden su pequeño humilde y mágico review XD! El amooooooooor!, bueno, el amor así hermoso sólo existe en nuestras historias, si alguien opina que el amor "de veritas de veritas" existe dígame donde lo puedo encontrar en serio :S, espero que les haya gustado un kisssssss!

*** Scusa mi: discúlpame**


End file.
